Silvaticus
by AMRLind
Summary: He will reign over the wizarding world. Infecting one human at a time. To keep recruiting he's going to have to make some changes. She can't believe the Order went through with this decision. "Only time will tell if he'll keep to his word," she thought.
1. Chapter 1

_S__ilvaticus_

Chapter 1

.0.

They were all to be punished for losing him again. The Malfoys were in the biggest trouble out of all of them. _He_ had just arrived seconds ago and Bellatrix was already groveling at his feet ever since. Greyback was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the icy high pitched voice of his master.

"Don't think you will go unpunished either Greyback," the Dark Lord said.

He hated being submissive to this thing he was to call his master and lord. Greyback knew what was to happen next; he would be tortured and if he was lucky only a few members of his pack would be killed this time.

Without delay, he was tortured with a Cruciatus Curse which had been aimed directly at his chest. He could feel the familiar pain of thousands of knives entering his body but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making a sound. He could take the pain.

The curse was coming in waves which seemed to feed off of the Dark Lord's rage and lasted about three minutes. Greyback was hit with the curse three more times before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned his attention to Bellatrix. Trying to ignore the pain, he listened to the conversation.

"Did they have the sword with them? How did they get it from your vault? You were supposed to keep it safe!"

"I tried to interrogate the Mudblood my Lord. She claims they didn't take it from my vault," Bellatrix whimpered.

"You believed the words of a Mudblood?" said the Dark Lord mockingly.

"No! No my Lord, I only-"

"Stop blubbering. The fact remains that you all lost me Potter once again," _He_ said interrupting her.

.0.

Greyback returned to his pack to find 11 dead and four more wounded. Those that had been killed were four men, three men, and four children. He knew that some of his pack would be hurt but he didn't think it would be that many. Standing amongst the bodies of his dead pack members, thoughts began to run through his mind.

He realized that when the Dark Lord had first been fooled by Potter when he was a child, his pack was overflowing. He was able to recruit more people to his cause when there was no fear of punishment.

"I think it's time for a change. I need to do what's right by my pack. I need these mutts to trust me and if I ever want to use them take over the wizarding community I'm going to need them on my side. If this keeps up then they'll all start to leave," mused Greyback.

.0.

Potterwatch was a success. Remus couldn't believe how ingenious these kids could be sometimes. Lee Jordan was their official host but the radio show was a Weasley creation. If they were lucky Kingsley would be able to participate. The only problem was that they were constantly on the move and for the past couple of days he had been feeling as if they were being followed.

The scent he had been tracking was familiar enough to know he's been around it before but not enough to recognize who it belonged to. After the third day, he was becoming increasingly more nervous and told his group they needed to relocate. Trusting Remus' instincts, the group packed their belongings and moved to another area just before nighttime.

Feeling slightly more at ease, Remus went to his tent and cast a warming charm to his cot and started to fall asleep. Two hours later, Remus awoke when the scent returned to the area. Being closer than it had ever been, Remus was able to recognize it right away as Fenrir Greyback.

The knot in his stomach began growing as he was able to pin-point Greyback close to his tent. Grabbing his wand out of his pant pocket, he silently cast _Homenum Revelio___but when nothing was revealed he cursed at himself under his breath.

"Of course it didn't reveal him. He's about as close to an animal as it gets," thought Remus.

Before Remus could even move his legs, the flap to Remus' tent was opened and in popped Greyback.

"Hello, Remus," he said with his pointed teeth showing, "I've come to make a proposition to you."

.0.

"What the bloody hell do you mean he wants to join the Order?"

"Molly dear, please calm down."

"No, I will not calm down...this is absolutely RIDICULOUS!"

Ron stood in the hallway listening to his mother scream at the top of her lungs regretting his decision to leave Harry and Hermione with every second that passed.

"Poor Dad. She never lets him get a word in edge wise," thought Ron.

It had been only a couple of days now since he left his friends but he knew how to find them now with the help of the Dilluminator. He had everything packed and planned on ditching his family once again in search for his friends.

"I know it's hard to believe Molly but Greyback seemed genuine. Besides, if what he says is true, he would be able to help out the Order a great deal by turning into a spy," said Remus.

"Fine. Fine! Let him in then. But I refuse to cook for that man," said Molly Weasley in a rushed tone.

Ron could hear his mother's footsteps coming towards the kitchen door and made a run for it to his room. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The Order was recruiting Fenrir Greyback in order to spy on You-Know-Who? Wait until Harry and Hermione hear this one.

.0.

Hermione hadn't felt this depressed since the day that Ron left them. Godric's Hollow was a complete waste of time and Harry was as reclusive as ever. She felt utterly alone as she lay in bed trying to fall asleep. Hermione's body was exhausted from the fight with Nagini the night before but no matter what she did she could not go to sleep.

"Hermione! Come here," she heard Harry call her to her.

Getting out of her cot, she looked around the tent and when she didn't see Harry, she walked to the opening of the tent and saw him standing there with Ron of all people.

Ron stood there looking rather timid at first but then straightened his spine and said, "Hey," confidently.

She couldn't control her legs. As soon as that word left his mouth she was moving and before she knew it she was hitting him several times on his shoulder.

"Hey! You desert us and all you can manage to say is 'HEY'," Hermione screamed.

"I wanted to come back as soon as I apparated but the only problem was I didn't know where you guys were. I went back home and that's when it hit me. The Dilluminator. I could use it to find you guys. Dumbledore gave it to me for a reason. It doesn't just turn off lights. I don't know how it works but on Christmas morning, I was sleeping in this little pub, keeping away from some Snatchers, and I heard it. A voice. Your voice, Hermione. You said my name. Just my name. Like a whisper. So I took it, clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew it. It flew towards me, the ball of light, right through my chest and straight through me. Right here," he said pointing to his heart, "and I knew it was going to take me where I needed to go."

Hermione didn't know what to say...she just looked at him breathlessly for a couple of seconds.

"This doesn't change anything," she said while grabbing Griffindor's Sword from him and walking back to the tent.

.0.

Things were starting to get back to normal in their camp. Hermione was trying her best to deal with Ron but she didn't know what to say exactly. She was flattered at the thought of Ron coming back to them because he wanted to be around her but he could be infuriating at times.

Ron was currently telling them a story about how the members of the Order were considering turning Fenrir Greyback spy as a last ditch effort to gain information on You-Know-Who. Personally, Hermione thought it would be a big mistake to allow someone with a reputation for mailing women and children in order to inspire fear in the hearts of You-Know-Who's enemies.

There was no way to know for sure if the Order went through with the idea because Ron left before he could find out more. Hermione didn't have much time to dwell on that now because she was packing for their trip to Xenophilius Lovegood's home.

Apparently, Harry had remembered that Mr. Lovegood had the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on his necklace during Bill and Fleur's weeding. They were going to see if he could give them any information that might help them in their quest for the Hallows.

"Hopefully this won't be another Godric's Hollow," she thought just before apparating with Harry and Ron.

.0.

**A/N:**

**I finally got this story going! I've been trying to come with a solid plot and here it is. **

**This story, unlike 'Hello Beautiful" is going to follow the book more closely in order for Fenrir to be the leader of the Snatchers. **

**When Remus tried casting "Homenum Revelio" I figured it most likely wouldn't reveal Greyback because of how feral he had become since he had fully embraced the werewolf inside.**

**The pair will meet in the next chapter and will progress slowly from there. Keyword...slowly. LOL**

**Don'****t worry though! There will be lemons and...other...stuff. :P**

**What did you think? I'd love to hear your opinion even if it's negative so get to reviewing people! **


	2. Chapter 2

Silvaticus

Chapter 2

.0.

The alert was going off once again and Greyback was able to easily pin-point their location to some random forest in the middle of nowhere. As he apparated, he wondered who would be hiding _all _the way out here. Once his feet hit the snow he began moving. The only sounds he could hear was the crunching of snow under his shoes and his men talking excitedly amongst themselves.

The Snatchers came across a tent in the middle of a clearing and as they approached, the lights in the tent went out.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" said Greyback. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

Greyback motioned for his men to go in and take them by force. After a couple of minutes of struggling, his men emerged with three figures.

"The girl; I've seen her somewhere before," thought Greyback.

The redhead was shouting to at his boys to let the girl go but Greyback had no intentions of doing that. Especially since he knew that he's seen these two before. Even if he was wrong, he knew he would be able to cash in on these truants if he was lucky.

Lately, some of his fellow Death Eaters have been feeling that a half-breed such as himself didn't deserved to be paid the full amount for some of his catches. Being manipulated out of the price of a couple of Mudbloods, blood-traitors, and truants was only a small annoyance. His growing frustration came from the lack of respect he was receiving.

He had very little, if any, respect amongst his fellow Death Eaters even though he's known most of them for over 20 years. His blood-boiled as he thought of how he was constantly treated by his 'equals'. He was finally brought out of his angry thoughts by the sound of the girl's voice pleading not to hear her little boyfriend.

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," Greyback said.

That's when he decided to take a closer look at the girl. She wasn't all that bad looking. Her hair was a bit of a mess and was a bit scrawny for his taste. But she was young. He usually liked them young.

Greyback thought, "The younger they were the softer the skin was."

"Delicious girl…What a treat…I do enjoy the softness of the skin," he said to the girl and received a mixed look of horror and disgust.

Scabior had the rest of the boys search the tent while he and Greyback checked their catches names on the list.

"Now, let's see who we've got," said Greyback as he leveled his wand to illuminate the black haired boys face and what he saw made him laugh.

"I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you, ugly?"

Greyback could feel his frustration growing when the boy didn't answer so he gave him a thump to the stomach and repeated himself.

"I said, what happened to you?"

"Stung," the boy finally said "been stung."

"Yeah, looks like it." replied Scabior.

"What's your name?" said Greyback ignoring Scabior.

The boy didn't seem to even think about it when he said, "Dudley. Vernon Dudley."

Greyback knew there was more to their story than these three were saying. The taboo doesn't just go off for any good reason. One of them had to have said the name of the Dark Lord.

As Scabior checked the first name, Greyback went on to question the ginger one who tried playing games by saying his name was Stan Shunpike. Though, Scabior was quick to mention that Shunpike had done a bit of work for them recently.

So, the red head tried for another, "Bardy. Bardy Weadly"

Weadly! Does he really think we're that stupid?

"A Weasley? So you're related to blood-traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And lastly, your pretty little friend." he said turning to the girl.

All of the other Snatchers began leering and cheering Greyback on while Scabior told him to ease up.

"Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet. We'll see if she's a bit quicker at remembering her name than Bardy. Who are you, girly?"

"Penelope Clearwater," she said with the upmost certainty.

"What's your blood status?" asked Greyback trying to trip her up.

"Half-blood." she responded just as easily.

After discovering that the ginger was a Weasley and clearing the girl they moved onto the one with the deformed face once again. The boy's credibility seemed to check through though. The kid knew where the Slytherin Common Rooms and his father a ministry official.

Greyback knew he wouldn't get much for the lot so he had his boys tie up the three of them with the other prisoners while they checked the tent one more time. Then that's when they found it. The Sword that later became the last and final straw. Thinking back, the reason why he chose to defect wasn't the sword its. Sure, it was a lot of money but it's what that deranged woman did to him in order to get the sword back.

He should have just pocketed the sword and not reported it to the Malfoys. He only turned it in because he thought that they would reward him for it.

"All of the years of service. All of the wasted time. All the soldiers he lost from his pack were all because of _Him_. He could've had his own army by now and taken over the ministry himself. And for what? To be called a half-breed or a beast." Greyback thought looking back resentfully.

"The only reason why I joined them in the first place was to gain more soldiers for my army and I think I may have swayed in the past years. It's time I focused more on increasing the numbers in my pack again. _He_ hasn't been holding up to his end of the bargain."

Greyback knew that he had made the right choice for himself as he stood there in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He was told to come alone. He knew that if he could fool You-Know-Who into accepting his services that it would be even easier with Dumbledor's fools. He had valuable information that they desperately needed but he wouldn't give it up without something in return. Abruptly, the door opened and was greeted by Lupin.

"Come in and go straight through," he said.

Greyback slipped through the crack in the door and waited for Lupin to close the door behind him.

Lupin turned to him and said, "Everyone's in the kitchen waiting. It's just through here."

With that, Greyback followed Lupin down the dimly lit narrow hallway and into a small doorway that he presumed was the kitchen. Once inside, he saw all of the faces of the people he had been hunting for nearly two decades staring him down in defiance.

"This should be fun," he thought as he took his seat.

.0.

**A/N:**

**So I was told recently by a reviewer that the story was a little confusing and then I realized they were right! I didn't tell you guys that I wasn't writing this story in order. The first two chapters are basically from the ending to the beginning. At the end of this chapter it catches up to current time. Sorry I didn't make that clearer before!**

**With this story, I'm using the book as an influence and timeline but it's not going to be concrete seeing as the pairing (Fenrir/Hermione) have to have a relationship somehow.**

**Let me know what you guys think! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the new chapter. So be nice go review people! Or just go wish me a MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Also, the new chapter of Hello Beautiful is now up too! **


	3. Chapter 3

Silvaticus

Chapter 3

.0.

Sitting in the Shell Cottage, Hermione wondered how they were going to get into Gringotts. It was going to be another Ministry of Magic and she wasn't sure that they could pull this off this time. They've been struggling for weeks trying to figure out something that wouldn't leave them killed or seriously injured.

This morning was no different from the others. The golden trio was finishing their breakfast in the kitchen and was going to soon work on their never ending strategies when they saw a lynx coming up the shore.

"Is that Kingsley's Patronus?" asked Bill.

No one responded, for they all knew whose patronus charm it was. They all stood in anticipation, wondering if they were going to hear news of another loved one passing.

"As soon as you receive this come to Grimmauld Place." said Kingsley's voice.

As quickly as the message came it disappeared, leaving the three friends wondering if they should attend the meeting. No one from the Order knew that they were even there, save for Bill and Fleur.

"Although," Hermione reasoned with herself, "we could use their help. Maybe we could get information without revealing too much."

"We're running out of options," she said turning to her friends, "All we have to do is find out what's been going on."

"And…if that doesn't work?" asked Ron.

"Then we could at least say that we tried." Hermione finished.

All that was left after convincing Bill and Fleur was leaving Dean in charge of Shell Cottage while they were gone.

The young group apparated on the door steps of Grimmauld Place and practically ran inside of Sirius' old home. Once inside, they moved cautiously passed Mrs. Black old portrait. The kitchen was swarming with members of the Order. Everyone was there.

The room became quiet when they laid their eyes upon Harry's face. Ignoring the awkward silence they were greeted by Remus who told them that they were going to be inducting a new member to the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing as she looked around at Harry and Ron's faces.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But did you really summon people in order to meet a new member?" asked Hermione.

"No, no, Hermione I did not. We weren't expecting you three. But…maybe it's for the best. This new member, if he's telling the truth, will be able to provide us information that will prove useful for our cause."

Tired of waiting, Ron asked, "Who is it?"

"Fenrir Greyback." answered Remus without batting an eye.

He went on to explain that Greyback had been thinking of leaving You-Know-Who for a while but never had the opportunity. Everyone was skeptical about this decision but it was worth a try. That's when they heard the familiar sound of apparition.

Immediately, Remus was out of the room, opening the front door and the room once again fell quiet in anticipation. Greyback walked into the room looking around and merely glanced at every face in the room before sitting down at the closet chair with a smirk on his face which revealed yellowish pointed teeth.

Hermione didn't realize that she hadn't been breathing since Greyback had entered the room. She had never seemed to notice what an imposing figure he really was. Hermione wasn't quite sure how tall he was but she knew he stood above 6' 2'' and had broad shoulders. She couldn't see how muscular he was because he was wearing a heavy wool-like coat but it looked more like a well-tailored animal pelt.

She didn't have much time to analyze his features because soon his animal like gaze was fixed on her. There were so many people in the room but she couldn't help but feel trapped. Hermione couldn't understand why he was staring at her for so long but followed his gaze straight towards her chest.

Hermione looked down and saw that she was covered by her top but that didn't stop Greyback from leering. She looked back up to meet his gaze in time to see him smiling directly at her. Only his smile was unlike any smile Hermione had ever seen before.

His smile has more of a smirk that let made her feel naked in front of him. It was almost like he could see straight through her and he made her incredibly uncomfortable. Their moment was interrupted by an annoyed Molly Weasley who's head looked as if it was about to fly off.

"I still say that this is a very bad idea. We've already made the mistake of trusting one of You-Know Who's reformed Death Eaters!"

Of course everyone knew she was speaking of Snape and her anger was understandable but now was not the time for petty arguing.

"Molly, please," Remus interjected, "let's just hear what he has to say and go from there."

Greyback turned his attention away from Hermione's breasts for the first time since he entered the room and looked directly into Mrs. Weasley's face.

"I have no intentions of deceiving you Miss. I already told Remus that I've been meaning to rid myself of the Dark Lord for some time and thought to be rid of him until three years ago."

When no one spoke, Greyback continued, "I will tell you what I know but that isn't very much. I was never officially made a Death Eater and have never taken his mark. He's never been trusting with my kind and only uses me when he sees fit. He's been killing off my pack every time I bloody blink, even after 20 years of service."

When he sensed Greyback finished speaking, Remus said, "Your word isn't good enough for some of us and we're going to need some….reassurance."

"Like what?" Greyback asked sitting up straighter in his chair.

"We're going to need you to make a wizard's oath." said Remus, "Just to ensure that you will not harm anyone of us and then we will properly induct you into the Order."

.0.

Greyback sat back in his chair and digested all of the information that just presented itself. He knew that he was about to get off easy. He didn't want them to realize the mistake they made but he wasn't about to tell them that anytime soon. He would be able to continue with his plan even with a simple wizard's oath. Had they made him swear to an Unbreakable Vow would have interfered and possibly ruined everything for him.

He waited for several minutes and pretended to 'mull it over' and then he finally agreed. He didn't really care either way. Greyback simply wanted to go back to staring at that little Mudblood breasts. He thought they looked a little small but they seemed to match her small frame. She had smooth-looking skin which smelled of fruit.

"I can smell if from here," he thought, "smells delicious."

.0.

He was doing it again. Leering. He appeared not to be able to look away from her chest and it was making her extremely uncomfortable. Everyone was discussing the terms of the wizard's oath and with everyone talking amongst them she thought it would be a good time to use the bathroom.

It was nice to be able to have a proper toilet for once. They had a toilet in their tent but it felt good to be somewhere they were familiar with. After finishing, she pulled up her pants, walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Hermione was beginning to feel tired as she rushed to get back downstairs. Swinging the bathroom door open, she walked straight into someone's chest.

Hermione began to mutter a series of apologies until she realized that she was standing in front of Greyback. He was looking down at her with the same look as before.

"It's no problem, girly. No problem at all." said Greyback.

He stepped closer as he spoke making Hermione feel even more inferior than before. The man seemed to tower over her making her feel like a caged animal.

"He can't do anything to me here," she thought, "He wouldn't risk it."

Hermione was brought up out of her thoughts at the sound of Greyback's voice, "Do you mind?"

She looked up at him wide-eyed and said, "Excuse me?"

"You're in my way chit. I know I'm a half-breed," Hermione winced at the bitterness in his voice, "but I'm don't piss against a tree."

Hermione was frozen at the spot; she didn't appear to have to ability of moving her legs at the moment.

"Move." Greyback said with a commanding tone and at once Hermione sped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"God, why am I such an idiot sometimes." she thought as she took her seat once again.

.0.

**A/N:**

**There it is! Chapter 3. Sorry! It took me a couple more days than I thought it would. I've been sick and am currently adjusting my house to accommodate my family that will be coming down for Christmas. **

**I wanted to apologize in advance because I'm awfully tired right now and I didn't give my fullest attention to grammar, spelling, or punctuation as I might have. **

**I hope the Wizard's Oath makes sense. Let me know if it worked for you or why it didn't. I didn't want him to make an Unbreakable Vow because it seemed a little too cliché for me. Besides he's got to be able to fool them somehow! Right? ;p**

**I wanted to make Fenrir an embittered werewolf with a hell of a lot of baggage. He's not very trusting or caring and never will be in a romantic sort of way. Did you enjoy his interaction with Hermione? :P**

**daughterofBarricade: Sorry I never responded to your review. As for the Snape situation, Greyback is as clueless that he's a good guy as everyone else. Those two will definitely have some interaction later on. **

**Oh, I forgot to ask does any want to take a guess as to what the title of my story means? LOL**

**Anyways, Have a Merry Christmas and give me a review or two. **** Thanks to everyone**


	4. Chapter 4

Silvaticus

Chapter 4

.0.

Hermione didn't realize how heavily she was breathing until Tonks asked if everything was alright. It took some convincing but Tonks went back to her seat when she felt that Hermione was feeling better. She had been thoroughly embarrassed enough for one night without having to explain her latest encounter with a brooding werewolf.

"We need to make sure that he can't harm the children!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"I agree with you Molly, but it's more important that we have him swear to protect Harry during his mission. Dumbledore sent him off for a reason and if Greyback can help him the better."

Remus and Molly seemed to still be arguing over the terms ever since Hermione went to the bathroom. Thinking back to her encounter, she couldn't seem to overcome her embarrassment. Hermione figured it was due to how she didn't like the way that he spoke to her in that commanding tone.

"That man is absolutely boorish." she thought.

The room became silent as the man of honor sauntered back into the room and Hermione wondered what he had been doing for so long.

.0.

Greyback stood there watching the girl's retreating back as she practically ran down the stairs. The truth was, he didn't have to use the bathroom at all. His intentions were to follow that little Mudblood upstairs where he thought she was going to her bedroom. Greyback figured he could have some fun before he swore to that stupid oath but was disappointed to see she had gone into the bathroom.

"It'll have to do." He thought.

That little chit wasn't even watching where she was going and walked directly into his chest. He thoroughly enjoyed the look on her face when she realized that it was him. Her face looked absolutely delectable when it had fear etched all over it.

She was smaller than he had remembered but she still had grown some since he saw her during the fight in Hogwarts; the girl was just a ball of hair with legs back then. What made her a little better to look at now were the expressions that would cross her face.

That young girl had a habit of giving her emotions away all too easily. The only reason he found himself getting aroused at the kitchen table was due to her constant staring. He had caught her several times attempting to size him up since he walked into the room.

Coming out of his thoughts, he realized that he had boxed the girl in the door frame of the bathroom and knew he couldn't do anything just yet if he wanted the have the backing of the Order. He needed their support for now if he wanted the numbers in his pack to increase.

Greyback stepped aside slightly and scared the girl off. He stood there by the bathroom completely frustrated at his newest dilemma that was ever-growing between his thighs.

Thoughts and imagines began to swirl in his mind of the bushy haired girl writhing in pain and pleasure beneath him. He thought that it might be quite fun to break the girl in. She had a nasty habit of mouthing off and needed to be taught a lesson or two.

He became frustrated and decided to go back downstairs. He walked back downstairs and sauntered into the kitchen to take his seat. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with these people and wondered how much longer he was going to have to deal with these fools.

.0.

"We've decided on some terms." started Remus.

"It's about time." Greyback said gruffly and stood up to face Remus.

Remus walked in front of Greyback and said, "You are to swear that you will aide and protect Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger on their quest."

Greyback turned towards Remus as if to say something but remained quiet.

"You are to supply any information about You-Know-Who to the Order of the Phoenix and help us in our effort in the upcoming war."

"Is that all?" he thought, "Bloody hell, these people really are thick!"

Remus continued, "Do you Fenrir Greyback agree to these terms and hereby, willing to become a member of the Order of The Phoenix?"

"I swear to all terms." he said simply.

Everyone seemed to let out a collective breath as he said the words but still remained uneasy around the werewolf. Hermione thought the terms were a little too simple for someone who was accused of murdering a young boy only last year. She had heard the rumors from Ron; apparently the boy was alive after being attacked by Greyback but died later because the wounds were too significant.

Something was very wrong about this situation but she couldn't quite put her hand on it. Sitting back, and watching the werewolf from a safe distance, she couldn't believe the Order actually went through with this decision.

"Only time will tell if he'll keep to his word," she thought.

Hermione looked around to see Harry and Ron engaging Remus in conversation and decided to walk over to them.

"This is bloody ridiculous! You can't actually believe that he's going to keep that oath, do you?" said Ron angrily.

"We have to take the chance, Ron" said Remus calmly, "We have reason to believe that You-Know-Who has taken up with all sorts of dark creatures and he'll be able to prepare us for what is to come."

"But you ca -," Harry started.

"We have no choice! With Snape gone, we have no eyes or ears in the other side. Whether we like it or not, we need his information. Besides, what's done is done." Remus said with an air of conclusion.

Hermione watched Remus walk back to Tonks and began to speak to Harry and Ron.

"He's right. I'd hate to admit and I don't like it but he has a point. Snape's gone and who knows if what he reported to Dumbledore was even accurate half of the time." she said.

Harry and Ron were dead set on ignoring her valid points and began muttering amongst each other. She looked back at Remus and saw him speaking with Greyback, who wasn't even paying attention. Not even You-Know-Who made her feel this terrified.

She took this time to finally get a good look at his features. He had grey whiskers that covered his face, pointed, yellow teeth, and dirty pointed finger nails. She took a good look at his body and even though she could not clearly see it through his clothes he clearly was a large man.

From the angle she was sitting, she could make out the color of his eyes. They were unnatural to say the least. They were possibly the bluest eyes she had ever seen but they appeared to have some violet in them under certain rays of light. Hermione caught herself wondering what his body looked like under all of those heavy clothes and quickly pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

"What is wrong with me lately?" she thought.

Suddenly, Greyback stood up from his chair, said a few more words to Remus, and walked out of the kitchen.

"That's it?" Harry said, "He didn't even tell us anything."

"He'll be coming back soon. Since he doesn't have the Dark Mark he has to be with his pack when You-Know-Who attempts to summon him. He can't be suspected." Remus reasoned.

.0.

The Golden Trio stayed up late that night to begin working on a more stable plan to break into Gringotts bank but was unable to come up with an easy way in. They were depending on Greyback's information to help them out a little bit.

They decided to go to bed and wake up and have an early start but Hermione said she would clean up first. Hermione was restless and decided to clean without magic thinking it would help her get tired more quickly. Finishing up, she heard the front door click shut.

Brandishing her wand, she stood behind the kitchen door as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps make their way towards her. She spun around quickly and pointed her wand directly at the intruder.

Before she could mutter a spell, her wrist was tightly in a vice-like grip and was forced to drop her wand to the floor.

"Well, look at that, the little chit finally grew a pair." said the roguish voice of Fenrir Greyback.

"Let me go!" Hermione said trying to yank her wrist away only to feel him dig his nails into her skin.

Greyback stepped closer to her, forcing her to back up alongside the table until their bodies were pressed closely against one another.

He smirked at her revealing his pointed teeth and said, "What'll you give me if I do?"

To reinforce his point he greedily licked his lips and ground his hips against hers making her whimper in fear. It was at this moment that Hermione couldn't understand why she was always the victim in these situations.

.0.

**A/N:**

**LEMONS! Greyback is such a dirty boy, don't you think? :P**

**Don't worry there will definitely be more lemons but not in every chapter. He's going to try and make some effort to 'spy' but isn't going to be that much of a help until later. **

**I wasn't too happy with the wording I chose for the wizard's oath between Remus and Greyback but I don't think it was terrible. I didn't want the Order to be too picky with what they wanted in fear of losing Greyback. **

**Let me know what you thought of this new chapter or wish me a Merry Christmas. **

**Speaking of which, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Silvaticus

Chapter 5

.0.

"I didn't do anything." Hermione said randomly.

"Not yet, girly." responded Greyback.

"Let me go or I'll scream!"

Greyback seemed to contemplate her words before finally releasing his tight grip on her. Hermione had been too immersed in the proximity that she just began to realize how deeply his nails had dug into her skin.

"You'll be fine, girly. No need to get your knickers in a twist. That's even if you're wearing any." He said with a smirk while taking note of her wounds.

"No! H – He, went back home with Tonks." Hermione said stuttering under his intense gaze.

The two of them just stood there in the kitchen; Hermione could feel the awkwardness lingering in the air while Greyback seemed to enjoy watching her squirm. As the time went by, Hermione was beginning to get impatient waiting for him to leave.

The man before her made her feel uncomfortable because this particular werewolf was an intimidating sight to behold. _Especially, now that he was looming over me._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his rasping voice.

"You're the one from the forest. Penelope is it?" he asked throwing her a devilish toothy grin.

"It's Hermione actually. Hermione Granger." She said mimicking her tone from when she met her two best friends on Hogwarts Express.

"Granger," he said testing her name on his tongue, "That's not a wizarding name."

"You're a mudblood then." He said in a flat tone.

"How dare –"

"No need to take offense girly," Greyback interrupted, "I was only stating a fact."

Before Hermione could stop herself she blurted out the first thoughts that came to mind.

"That's rich coming from you. I don't see how a werewolf should have any right to be prejudice."

Instantly, Hermione regretted speaking those words upon seeing his face. Greyback raised himself up to his full height and bared his pointed teeth to Hermione. He bounded up to her and grabbed her roughly at the scalp and dug his nails into her head. She attempted to struggle against him but gave up when she felt his nails digging their way into her scalp.

He pulled her up so that her ear was close enough to his mouth so that his lips were brushing up against it and said in an unusually soft voice, "Don't. You. Scream."

"You need to learn your place. You're just a young little bitch and one of these days I might have to make some marks on that pretty skin of yours."

Never having been spoken to in such a manner left Hermione utterly speechless standing there waiting for him to become bored and leave. _I can't make a move for my wand or else he'll see. What am I going to do now? _She didn't have much time to think of an escape plan as he spoke into her ear once again.

"I have to admit though it would be such a waste; to ruin such…_tight_…skin. I wonder how _tight_ it actually is."

Hermione wasn't exactly a femme fatale but she knew enough to realize what he was insinuating and be insulted by it. _That disgusting pig! I can't believe he's actually wondering about my sex life!_

She felt herself being released and was slammed against the kitchen table roughly. She didn't dare move! Hermione braced herself against the table by placing her hand on either side of her but she never took her eyes off of him. Greyback took one last look at her and turned for the door but not before saying some parting words.

"I'll be back to speak with Lupin."

.0.

A week went by and there was no word or sign of Greyback since that night Hermione had seen him. She had told Remus that the burly man wanted to see him but was too embarrassed to speak of what happened between them. She had been tempted to spill everything and complain to her friends about the lewd comments that were directed towards her but she didn't want anyone to worry.

_Harry has so much to worry about now. He doesn't need to be thinking about something as stupid as an argument with a lecherous werewolf!_

Remus said that he would get in contact with Greyback some other time and not to worry about it. _Easy for him to say!_ She would think back to that night several times when she was by herself wondering what kind of information Greyback was coming to report to Remus that night.

_What could he possibly be reporting to the Order? He doesn't even have the You-Know-Who's Mark!_

Hermione soon found herself staying up late most nights thinking of all the possibilities behind Greyback's motives. There was one thing that still puzzled her though; _why do I keep thinking about him?_

.0.

Hermione was in the sitting room re-reading the Tales of Beedle the Bard when she heard the front door click twice. She knew that it was Greyback the moment his heavy boots hit the wooden floors. She could hear the man make his way down the hallway.

Thinking he was going to the kitchen again she went back to reading but couldn't get back into it knowing that man was in the house. She carefully placed her marker in her book and set it down on the couch and made her way to the door. Her curiosity fueled her as she yanked open the door only to see the man in question leaning against the wall staring at her.

"Eager to see me again, are we?" he asked with a grin.

"N – No. No I was only wondering who it could be at this time." She answered with a stammer.

Hermione wasn't able to focus on what she was saying because she was far too distracted at the strong odor of Firewhiskey that was coming off of Greyback.

"Lupin in tonight?"

"No."

"Let me guess… he went home with his wife."

She could only let out a squeak of approval as Greyback was pushing past her while trying to get into the living room. Hermione was confused by his actions and was backing up quickly into the room and watched him close the door.

"I'm flattered girl. If I would have known you wanted to spend the night with me I would have come by earlier."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Greyback had picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and unceremoniously plopped her down on the couch. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Hermione grabbed her book and walked to the door.

"You're a disgusting man!" she screamed before throwing him a dirty look and slamming the door behind her.

Falling into her bed, she couldn't help but be somewhat irritated with his constant come-ons.

.0.

She woke up to the sound of Ginny telling everyone about how Greyback is going to be staying at Headquarters whenever he needed to. Hermione had an uneasy night, tossing and turning all night. She kept having dreams of Greyback creeping into her room and tearing her to pieces in the middle of the night.

_What would stop him anyway? It's either blood or sexual innuendos with that man. Either way, it wouldn't end well for someone like me. Still, I wonder what he was like before he was a werewolf. Was he always such a pervert?_

Hermione could no longer ignore the constant nagging of Molly who was calling them all down for breakfast and make her way down. _I'm not in the mood to deal with that man and that stupid smirk._

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to post a chapter. I have family over and it's been nuts! Hope everyone had a Happy New Year!

I would like to give a thank you to Jamberine! Thanks so much for pointing out something so obvious to me! LOL Thanks to her I decided to use italics for Hermione's thoughts.

Next chapter will show Greyback's contribution to the Order and of course he will continue to be a major flirt. I loved that about him in the books!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and has continued to add this to their favorite's and story alerts!

Also, for everyone that asked the title to my story means: Savage in Latin. I thought that it fit his personality.

Let me know what you think of the newest addition and send me a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Silvaticus

Chapter 6

.0.

Hermione was relieved to see that Ginny had saved her a seat at the table in between herself and Ron. She gladly took her place and began plating her food. Ron was already downing his seconds and moving on to his thirds while Harry didn't even look like he wanted to eat.

She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her two beloved friends. This sound got the attention of Greyback who from that moment on refused to look at anything else but her. He seemed fixated on every little move Hermione would make and she was instantly reminded of Cormac McLaggen. _Mcclaggen would be a welcome sight about now._

Hermione was doing her best to ignore him but it was downright infuriating. Never in her life has she been blatantly stared at in such a way. She didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. _Flattered! What, have I gone mental? God only knows what this man has done to girls my age. Possibly even younger than me._

She unconsciously shuddered at the thought and that movement earned her a grin from Greyback. Hermione excused herself from the table having lost her appetite and made her way into the living room to find Remus speaking with Mr. Weasley.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here." She said about to close the door behind her.

"It's alright Hermione. In fact, Arthur and I were about to tell you that we're going to be having a meeting right after breakfast. There are some important facts that need discussing." Said Remus in his professor-like tone.

"I'm – allowed to attend? What about Harry and Ron?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes… all three of you. In fact, everyone is going to come. Even Ginny." Mr. Weasley said.

The two men went back to talking to one another and Hermione left the room to look for Harry and Ron. She needn't look hard since her two friends were still in the kitchen; they were told about the meeting by Shaklebolt who had come to Grimmauld Place only seconds ago. Harry and Ron had moved from the middle of the table to the far right side, huddling together talking about the meeting.

"It's rather exciting," she said walking up to her friends, "Our first Order meeting."

"Yeah," responded Ron, "It's weird though. I mean…we're not members but it kind of feels like we given everything's that's happened."

"Everything's changed." Harry said bluntly.

Everyone from that moment on was quiet. _Harry's right. Everything has changed. I never thought it would take this long to find the Horcruxes. Maybe this meeting will give us some insight on our mission._ Hermione didn't want to tell her friends of the worries that she's been having for a while. She was concerned that they wouldn't be able to find all the Horcruxes in time and You-Know-Who will take over.

She felt disappointed in herself because it had always been up to her to figure out any problems they might have and because for the first time she was beginning to lose hope in their cause. _Not that she didn't agree with what they're doing! Just…it seems like a lost cause trying to find all of these parts of You-Know-Who. _She had done it year after year and now she was letting everyone down. _I know how they've been looking at me. Harry and Ron are blaming me for not figuring out the hiding places. I can't do this one on my own._

Seeing that there were three extra chairs at the end of the table she chose to sit next to Harry. The three of them began to talk about their next strategy for the Horcruxes but they didn't become too absorbed in the conversation as members of the Order began pouring in. To her dismay, Greyback chose to sit in the end seat at the table which happened to be right next to her. There was little chatting as Remus began the meeting talking about how Dumbledore's grave was desecrated.

"We haven't been able to get near his tomb without getting caught so we aren't sure what he's after yet. Greyback, I believe you have some information for us." Said Remus.

"I don't have any specifics because the Lestrange witch doesn't like to tell me anything of importance," H e said resentfully.

"I overheard her talking to her sister a couple of days ago about putting up double security measures on her vault in Gringotts. 'Just as a precausion.' She only did this after the Dark Lord paid us all a visit mind you." He said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other because they knew what that meant; Bellatrix had something entrusted to her by You-Know-Who. _He's the only person that she would protect._ Hermione zoned the rest of the meeting out as she tried to think of ways into Gringotts bank. _How were they going to pull this off? Diagon Alley is no doubt being constantly patrolled by Death Eaters. How could anyone ge – _

"That's it!" she practically shouted forgetting where she was.

Everyone was staring at her now. _Oh God! How embarrassing. They probably all think I'm some dolt. _She was relieved to see the meeting went back to normal as people began speaking about the wizarding world's most current events. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Greyback staring at her again. Her little outburst had warranted his attention but she could tell he wasn't looking directly at her. _Is he staring at my hair? Great. _

"Do you find something interesting," she said in a hushed tone to Greyback.

"I was only wondering if your hair naturally stands straight up like that all the time or is it an indication that you're in heat." He said in the same tone.

Hermione ignored his comment and proceeded to say, "How would that show that I'm menstruating? I'm tired of your disgusting comments."

Before he could respond, the meeting was ended by Remus and the members began trickling out. Greyback rose and left the room leaving the trio to speak about Hermione's newest revelation. Hermione began to tell Harry and Ron about how they now needed to find out what Bellatrix was guarding so heavily in Gringotts.

"How the bloody hell are we going to do that?" asked Ron.

"Griphook!" they all said in unison.

"Goblins are tricky though," Ron said, "It's not going to be easy to get him to help."

"We don't have a choice. We're out of options at the moment. This could be our last chance." Hermione said.

.0.

**A/N:**

**Sorry! I'm sorry to all my readers that it took me so long to put up this chapter. It's been about five days or so but still. **

**I know… there wasn't much Fenrir/Mione interaction in this one but he can't always be at Grimmauld Place. He's gotta keep face somehow!**

**Jamberine: Here it is! I have to go read your chapters now. I haven't got the chance. **** Ooooh…plug time! I can't believe I didn't do this before.**

**ATTENTION READERS: If you enjoy reading my fic then you must take a peek at **_**Jamberine's **__**Recalcitrance**_**. It's a splendid fanfiction about Fenrir and Hermione which inspired my fanfiction. **

**Again, Thank You to all the readers, reviewers, and everyone that keeps adding alerts! **


	7. Chapter 7

Silvaticus

Chapter 7

.0.

Several days had passed and Harry was having little luck with Griphook and his mood was simply dreadful making him unbearable to be around for too long. Hermione was secretly hoping that he would finally tell Harry how to get into Gringotts and be done with it in order for her friend to return to a somewhat pleasant disposition. In the meantime, Hermione spent most of her days reading and re-reading the children's tales Dumbledore left her.

Dumbledore rarely made mistakes and if she was right then these Tales of Beedle the Bard were a clue to destroying the Horcruxes. The only problem was that she wasn't any closer to figuring out how exactly these tales were to help them. The more she read the more confused she became; as far as she could tell there was a connection to Horcruxes but none to destroying them.

"Hermione, how many times are you going to read that bloody book!" Ron said.

"As many times as it takes, Ronald. For your information, Dumbledore left us all things to use to destroy the Horcruxes and I'm the only one who hasn't been able to figure out how to use the book." She said angrily.

"Geez, Hermione! You don't have to bite my head off!" Countered Ron.

"Then stop coming in here making stupid comments and making me feel as if I am purposely ignoring!" Hermione yelled.

Having enough, she slammed the cover of her book shut and walked out of the living room and all but ran upstairs to her room. _Harry's mood is becoming contagious! I can't wait until we can move on with this mission. We're all coming down with cabin fever. _

Feeling exhausted from all of the constant arguing, Hermione lay down in her bed and tried to get some sleep before dinner. _Dinner. I can't stop thinking about the Order meeting that was going to happen in the next two hours. _She could feel herself becoming more anxious with every passing minute because she knew that Greyback would be attending this time.

Normally, Hermione wouldn't mind him being there even though he had a bad habit of staring. However, she overheard Remus and Mr. Weasley talking about how Greyback would be staying in the house for a couple of weeks at least. To know that the man that leers at you every time you see him is going to be in the same space was a bit nerve wracking. After tossing around for a while in her bed, she decided to get up and take a quick shower before everyone arrived. _It's already 4:30; Mrs. Weasley always puts dinner on around 5:00 when guests come over. _

Finishing up her shower, she grabbed her towel from the cupboard, wrapped it around her body and walked into her bedroom. As she toweled off her hair in her mirror, she couldn't help but drift off and start thinking about Greyback once again. Looking into the mirror she began to wonder why Greyback stared at her the way that he did in the first place. She didn't think that she was ugly just not as desirable as he seemed to think she was. _His looks are…confusing to say the least. _

She got dressed and walked back downstairs and soon enough members of the Order began pouring in the front door. Hermione noticed that Greyback was among one of the last to enter the house and looked rather mangy; even more so than usual. Hermione didn't realize she was still standing at the landing of the stairs in order to get a better look at Greyback. Lately, she was finding herself thinking about him more and more and was becoming increasingly annoyed.

Greyback walked in looking moody until he saw Hermione and said, "Hello poppet. I see you're actually on the rag this time."

He stopped directly in front of her and smelled the air surrounding Hermione. Apparently, he smelled something he like because after giving her a toothy grin he stepped close enough to her that she could feel his bad breath on her face. Hermione became confused as to his motive, and began backing away only to fall backwards on a step straight onto her bum.

"Awww," he said mockingly as he leaned over her again, "don't be shy love. I can't guarantee that it won't hurt…because it will but I can say that I will have you mewling like the little kitten you are."

Hermione didn't know what to do at that moment; _Should I scream? Should I call for help? He's too quick for me to reach for my wand._ Suddenly, she felt him grab hold of both of her wrists and leaned into her face. For the first time, Hermione looked into his eyes and couldn't believe how blue they were. _They're amazing. _

"I've seen the way you look at me at these meetings darling and I have to say that I think you've been quite rude." He said with a strange tone Hermione didn't recognize.

"Rude? I don't understand." Hermione said confused.

"You've been such a little tease with all of those looks you give me. Peering over your books attempting to steal a peek when you think no one's looking. But I noticed." He said with a smile on his face.

"That's the first time I've ever seen him actually smile at me." She said.

"What?" asked Greyback.

Hermione stopped in mid-thought and said, "Did I say that out loud?"

She hadn't been this embarrassed in her entire life as she was at this moment. Hermione hadn't realized that she had voiced her awareness of something so intimate.

"So I am right," she heard him say, "You do look at me. Obviously, even more than I had thought."

He then released her arms, took a few steps away and stood there quietly. The kitchen door swung open, revealing Remus standing there looking between the two.

"We're going to be starting any minute. Are you two coming?" he asked refusing to move from the doorframe.

Hermione didn't say a word as she walked past Remus and into the kitchen. She squished herself in between Harry and Ron and politely ignored their confused faces. Remus and Greyback followed soon after and soon the meeting began. She just sat there trying her best to dissolve into her seat as she could feel Greyback's deep blue eyes on her. As she sat there, one thought kept replaying over in her mind. _How could he tell that I'm on my period?_

.0.

**A/N:**

**Wohooo! I needed this three day weekend. I'm catching up on my stories!**

**I just wanted to answer a popular question: No. This story will not feature any Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny or anything of the sort. There will be some mention of it if I see fit but it will only be a passing comment or two.**

**Now, onto why he keeps mentioning the fact that she's on her period. LOL Well, being a werewolf I don't buy into that whole "They don't have any special abilities…They can only turn into a wolf." That's CRAP! I wanted him to have strong abilities; it would put an emphasis on how he can't be easily tricked or manipulated making him an Alpha.**

**Also, I wanted to show Fenrir's flirty side or at least the type of flirty side I think he would have. I like making his character and personality raw. I wanted Hermione to be oblivious to the fact that she's attracted to Fenrir; mainly because she's always the first one to figure out everything. This time….Fenrir got to it first.**

_**ATTENTION: I wanted to give all the readers a quick notice that I'm going to be using my profile as a means to let everyone know where I am with updating my fics. I'm slowly catching up. **_

**Thanks to all of the reviews, story alerts, favorite author, and so on! I appreciate all of the support. Go review and let me know what you think. Feel free to leave any suggestions or criticisms; every little bit helps. **


	8. Chapter 8

Silvaticus

Chapter 8

.0.

_So awkward._ Those two words had been playing over in Hermione Granger's mind for the last forty-five minutes. After the meeting finished, members from the Order scurried out of Grimmauld Place's dining room, some not even bothering to finish their meals. They seemed to want to get away from Greyback as quickly as possible. Attempting to make the best out of their situation, Remus and Mr. Weasley led everyone into the living room to relax. Greyback didn't budge from his seat as his new found 'friends' made to leave and proceeded to eat his plate of food.

As she was leaving the room, Hermione looked back to see Greyback gathering the abandoned plates and began packing the food onto his own. _Gross._ Walking into the living room, she saw Harry and Ron engrossed in a conversation with Remus and Mr. Weasley. She spotted Ginny sitting down by herself on a love seat looking at Fleur resentfully and walked over to her friend. Fleur was asking Mrs. Weasley why Ginny had been allowed to have so many boyfriends. Rolling her eyes, Tonks decided to chime in and change the topic to food.

Looking around the room, Hermione could see that everyone was enjoying themselves for the first time in months. They were enjoying themselves so thoroughly that they had forgotten about their furry little friend in the dining room. Greyback was now making his way through the room and plopped himself down next to Hermione and Ginny. Seeing as their sofa was only made for two, Ginny and Hermione found them practically sitting on top of each other in order to accommodate the werewolf massive body. Everyone stopped in mid-conversation to examine Greyback who was placing his heavy boots on top of a small coffee table.

"Take your dirty boots of that table!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione knew that Mrs. Weasley had been dying to pounce on Greyback for any little thing and now that she had her chance she wasn't about to let it die down. She seemed to swoop over him in a manner that reminded Hermione of Professor Snape.

"Calm down woman," Greyback said as he placed his right arm in back of Hermione on the love seat.

"You're ruing everyone's good mood." He said mocking her tone making Mrs. Weasley's mouth turn into a snarl.

Just as the argument was about to become heated Mr. Weasley interjected and suggested that everyone start going to bed. Mrs. Weasley was still complaining even as her husband led her out of the room but was forced to stop by the gut-wrenching screams of Mrs. Black. Hermione began to get up when she felt a strong hand wrapped around her own. She didn't even have time to turn her head to question Greyback when she felt his breath on her ear.

"Sweet dreams, girly. If you can't sleep…you know where to find me. I'll stroke that smooth skin of yours and I'll have you purring yourself to sleep."

The low growl of his voice made her stomach turn in knots making her realize how close he was sitting to her. Hermione's eyes darted around the room and saw her friends staring in confusion and slight shock. No one seemed to have heard what he had said but they didn't have to due to how red Hermione's face had become. Quickly pulling her hand free, Hermione dashed out of the room, up the stairs and straight into her bedroom.

_How embarrassing! I can't believe him! What a disgusting man. _Sitting on the edge of her bed, she couldn't help but feel a little guilt stir in her stomach as soon as she thought of the word 'disgusting.' _Why should I even care? The man is constantly provoking me and everything is a sexual innuendo with him. Besides, God knows what that man would really do to me if given the chance._ Hermione laid in her bed thinking about how terrified Greyback really made her. He was the scariest man she had ever laid eyes on.

.0.

After a couple of hours of tossing and turning in his sleep, Greyback laid on his back and began thinking about how easily it would be to sneak up to that girls room. He could practically see himself making his way quietly up the stairs to the girl's door. He couldn't take it anymore…any other girl he could do what he wanted without any consequences but it was driving him insane to know that he couldn't even flinch in the general direction of the brain of the Golden Trio.

The werewolf was shockingly light on his feet and walked into her bedroom without waking her up. Charming the door behind him, he ripped the bed sheets off of her making her jump up in surprise. He was on top of her clamping his large hand over her mouth before she could scream out in horror. With his free hand he ripped off her blue sleeveless t-shirt and began sucking on her left nipple.

"This is bullshit." He said out loud as he glanced down at his erection aching to be released from his tight pants.

Greyback was so annoyed with his constant sexual dreams about the little chit that he felt like he was crawling out of his skin. _I'd much rather be acting out my fantasies with that impressionable little witch. When this plan pays off, I'll take the girl for my own._ The rest of Greyback's night was spent masturbating as he acted out his most sadistic thoughts on the Granger girl.

.0.

Hermione had one of the most restless nights of sleep that she had in quite a long time. Making note of the early time, she knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be awake for another hour or so to start breakfast. Having been up most of the night, Hermione made her way downstairs to the kitchen in order to feed her growling stomach. Stopping at the landing, Hermione heard a groan coming from the living room, which was newly converted into Greyback's bedroom.

She shook her head and made her inside the kitchen but she couldn't push her curiosity away. Hermione walked over to Greyback's door and turned the doorknob. She was thankful that Mrs. Weasley finally had her way and everything cleaned to perfection including the doorknobs which no longer made much noise. Peering inside the room, Hermione was shocked at the sight before her.

There was Greyback, with his eyes closed and head tilted back as he reclined on the sofa with his right leg hanging off the side. His pants were down to his ankles revealing his massive erection as he stroked it heatedly with his right hand. Hermione was momentarily distracted by his fevered hand, and returned her eyes back to his face. _Shit. Blue eyes._ Greyback's eyes were now wide open, staring directly at her but he didn't seem to be able to stop masturbating.

Grinning at her he said as he continued stroking himself, "By all means, don't just stand there staring, girly. Feel free to jump on at any time you like."

Never in her life had Hermione ran as quickly as she did that morning. Ignoring the cry of indignation of Ron, who she had mulled over in her quest to seek refuge she all but sprinted into her bedroom and promptly locked the door. _How am I supposed to face that man now! He's always teasing me and now this? He'll never let it down._ Hermione was certain she would grow to a ripe old age sitting in her room because she was never going to leave after what just happened. _Was it normal for a man to be that big or was it because he was a werewolf? _

_Oh God!_ Mrs. Weasley was calling everyone to breakfast now. _Have I been in here for that long? He's going to be down there. Waiting. _Hermione knew that if she skipped breakfast and had it in her room that he friends would be worried and she hated lying to them. Logically, there was no point in hiding from Greyback since he was going to be there with them for a couple of weeks. _Might was well get it over with then._

.0.

**A/N: **

**Grettings my darling readers! It's been a quick minute since I posted so I thought I would give you guys a mini-lemon and some dirty thoughts. LOL**

**It's a pretty lengthy one and I wanted to start their relationship. Kinda. I want to keep Greyback as close to how I view his personality based on the books. Which is an overly sexual sadist. I'm sure that will be fun to write!**

**I made his personality in this chapter very close to my boyfriends. LOL Especially the scene, where he's on the couch and Hermione catches him. Very much like Nick. **

**Let me know what all of you think! Review or just come by and say hello! **

**I got one or two questions as to what inspired my story and I figured I'd put it in here once again. I was inspired to write a Fenrir fic by another Greyback writer ****Jamberine****'s story ****Recalcitrance. It's such a great portrayal of Fenrir and since I haven't been able to read like the last ten chapters go and read it for yourselves! Here's the link…****Recalcitrance****. Let me know if it works.**

**Thanks to all of the people who continue to place Silvaticus on their favs lists! Happy Reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Silvaticus

Chapter 9

.0.

Remus stared at his plate of food and was quickly losing his appetite. There was no sign of Hermione even attempting to have breakfast with them and he was worried for her. He couldn't seem to keep his food down as he remembered his conversation with Fenrir only moments before being called into the kitchen for breakfast.

_Remus quickly passed the threshold and into the hallway of Grimmauld Place and began hanging up his coat. He could hear the faint sound of voices coming from the stairway but didn't make his presence known. There was something in the air that made the aura seem off. Due to lycanthropy, Remus was able to feel the mood in the room which allowed him to read people's emotions quite well. From what he could tell, there were two people talking; one was a male that he easily recognized as Greyback and the other scent appeared to be Hermione's. _

_Standing there in the hallway, Remus thought, 'That can't be Hermione. It just can't be! Why would she be aroused near Fenrir?'_

_Curious, Remus clung his body to the side of the wall in order not to be seen as he heard the sound of footsteps making their way quickly upstairs. Remus peered around the corner to see the open door of Fenrir's room wide open and as he walked over he could smell the unmistakably strong odor of sex. Standing in the doorway, Remus couldn't believe his eyes. Fenrir was cleaning up what looked like cum off of his chest._

_Without looking up, Fenrir said, "Don't look at me like that, Remus! Don't tell me you haven't thought about making that piece of flesh." _

"_How dare you! That's disgusting. That girl is like a daughter to me. Not to mention I'm old enough to be her father."_

_Standing up, Greyback finally made eye contact with Remus. For a short while, Remus took in the sight of this man. This person standing before him was the reason he has struggled to fight for his humanity in the wizarding world. Now, here he was thinking of changing and possibly raping this young girl in more ways than he could possibly imagine. _

"_Enough is enough, Fenrir," Said Remus as he took a couple of steps closer to the elder werewolf._

_Making sure his voice never went above a whisper he said, "Hermione's a modest girl…she wouldn't say anything and if I catch you harassing her again I'll break this truce and leave you to the Order."_

"_Don't you threaten me pup. You're forgetting your place," Said Greyback while baring his fangs. _

_Both werewolves' senses began to flare as they made a semi-circle around each other preparing to fight for their lives. The sound of Molly yelling for everyone to come to breakfast is the only thing that made Remus stand down. _

_As he made his way to the doorframe, he heard Greyback say, "You can't stop a willing female from getting what she wants boy."_

"_Fenrir," Remus said without turning around, "Please, for all of our sakes leave her alone."_

.0.

Hermione was trying to keep her breathing as labored as she possibly could as she slowly walked down the stairs for breakfast. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione embarrassingly looked toward the door to her right for any signs of Greyback but didn't see him. _Great he's already in there, _Hermione thought as she looked at the open kitchen door. No matter how many deep breaths she would take she couldn't seem to shake her nerves.

"I can't do this. Not again." Hermione muttered under her breath as she made her way to her room once again.

_I'll try and make it down for lunch. No..dinner. By dinner I should be over this. _

Sitting on the edge of her bed she couldn't get over how embarrassed she was. Not just because of what she caught Greyback doing…it was more about how she found herself becoming _horny._ _Ewwwww!_ There mere thought sent shivers of horror and disgust throughout her body.

"How could I even think about such a thing? He's a monster!" she said aloud.

_A monster. That wants to tear me apart. A man that wants to spread my legs open and pound me until I beg him to sto..._

"What is wrong with me!" Hermione practically yelled revolted with herself and she tried to push her vulgar thoughts from her mind.

"Mione?"

Hermione spun around to the source of the voice and saw Ginny peering in through a crack in the door. Ginny had a worried look on her face and slithered into the room closing the door behind her.

"I was knocking but I guess you didn't hear me. Sorry."

"No, Ginny, it's fine. I've just been out of sorts lately. I…think I'm getting my period."

_Nice, Hermione. Now you're lying to your friends._

"Oh," said Ginny, "I thought it was something else more serious."

"I'm fine Gin, really. I'm just feeling anxious. There's so much that we have to do and I guess I'm not handling it as well as I should be."

"Hermione, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. The three of you are doing the best you can under the circumstances." Said Ginny as she sat down cross-legged on the bed.

"It's just hard Ginny. Being back here…it feels strange. We're just putting off the inevitable."

As her own words hit her, Hermione sunk onto her bed and felt as if the world was crashing all around her. _I feel like I'm suffocating. This is too much pressure for me to deal with and now I have to learn how to control these feelings I'm having!_

"Ginny, I know you're trying to help but I really just want to be alone for a little bit." Hermione said as calmly as she could care to muster at the moment.

"Y'know, Hermione…ever since the three of you came back everyone's done their best to make it as easy for you as we possibly can. I don't think it's fair of anyone of you to cop an attitude!" Ginny said getting defensive.

"Well, if you would stop pretending as if you have any clue as to what the three of us have been through then I wouldn't have an attitude." Hermione said in a curt tone.

"Understand! How could you say something like that? The three of you didn't bother to tell anyone about your 'special plans' and just jetted. You're the ones who don't have a clue as to what we're going through!"

"Unbelievable!" Hermione scoffed, "And here I thought that you were the mature one. Get out."

"Fine then." Ginny said as she slammed the door shaking the antique picture frames on the walls.

Hermione just stood there staring at the closed door in disbelief for what felt like hours. She and Ginny had been in fights before but she had never left any of those arguments feeling so alone and misunderstood. _Might as well get some sleep now. I don't feel like going out there and discovering that I'm once again the topic of conversation._

Greyback could hear the entire argument from his chair in the kitchen. He didn't even have to try. _Bloody women and their screeching voices. Now that the mouthy red-head got her all hot under the collar…maybe that will leave some room for me to work with?_

.0.

**A/N:**

**Holy Shit! It's been over a month since I last updated either one of my fanfics. I've been swamped with homework and regular work that I was just too tired to write. Well, have I got a treat for my fans! I've written a cpl of chapters and will post them within the next week. Consider it an extended olive branch to those who thought I deserted this fic.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to show Remus' POV. I like his character and just like a Marauder I feel that he would have the need to protect anyone from being harmed by his childhood abuser.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Silvaticus_

Chapter 10

.0.

He needed to find a way out of the house without them knowing but he was constantly surrounded by people. _I'm beginning to regret making this bloody decision._ Greyback began to pace back and forth in his living room wondering how and when would he be able to sneak out. The members of the Order would always put up wards that would alert to any sudden movement such as apparition. He couldn't even walk out the door without setting something off. After the Golden Trio attempted to apparate after their visit to the Ministry, the Death Eaters were all over Grimmauld Place.

Practically pulling his hair out, Greyback slammed his large body onto the sofa and stared at the ceiling in frustration. _I feel like I'm going to go mad!_ Every night Greyback attempted to get rid of the awards but to no avail. Nothing seemed to work. Charms weren't his speciality. Suddenly, he thought of a way to get out of the Order's place and immediately went to work.

.0.

_Damn. I must've fallen asleep._ Waking up, Hermione attempted to wipe the grogginess from her eyes. Looking up at her ceiling, she realized that she didn't want to be awake. _I can't believe Ginny. The nerve she has to ignore me! _A week had gone by since her argument with Ginny. They had been avoiding each other and on more than one occasion Hermione found herself eating her meals in her room. _I wish I could just get out…even for a little bit._

Ever since the next morning after their fight, everyone seemed to be on Hermione's side of the altercation. After a couple of nasty remarks at breakfast, Ginny's temper had gotten the best of her and she attempted throw a Bat-Bogey hex at Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had screamed at Ginny for the rest of the day. Feeling validated, Hermione chose to avoid Ginny as much as humanly possible.

Hermione was lying with her head towards the foot of her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how she wished things were how they used to be. She could see a blurred figure at the threshold of her doorway causing her to spin around onto her belly to get a better look. _How long was he there for?_

"Get out of my room." Hermione said upon laying her eyes upon Greyback.

"I'm not in your room, chit!" Greyback said sarcastically.

"Besides," Greyback continued with a smirk, "you'd love it if I came inside…your room that is."

"You're disgusting. Now, Leave." Hermione said with a revolted look on her face.

Without waiting any longer, Greyback walked into her bedroom and locked the door behind him. Ignoring her protests, he cast a silencing charm on her bedroom in the event that they were being overheard.

"Be still young blood." He said threateningly.

"You really let your friends walk all over you don't you pup?" Greyback asked in a low voice.

Hermione stopped in mid-yell and eyed the mangy wolf before asking, "What are you talking about exactly?"

She knew he had over heard her argument with Ginny but Hermione still didn't trust Greyback's motives and didn't want to share anything with him.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about little one. Those fighst you had with your little ginger lfriend." He responded.

"I think it's a little sad that a man your age is eavesdropping on a group of teenagers and their conversation." Hermione said with a curt tone.

"Watch your mouth…or else I'm going to have to put it to use." Said Greyback as he towered over Hermione.

_I can't breathe. That's all I can see. _Hermione couldn't stop thinking about catching Greyback earlier in the day and while trying to get away from the man that was haunting her thoughts she tripped backwards falling onto the small loveseat at the foot of her bed.

"I'm glad to see that you're so eager to spread yourself for me darling?" Greyback said with a toothy grin.

_What is he up to? _Hermione did her best to put on a brave face but inwardly she wanted to scream out for help. This had to be the most intimidating man she had ever laid her eyes upon and yet she couldn't help but blush at the thought of their last encounter. She sat there frozen from fear and embarrassment as Greyback began to slowly make his way towards her.

"I can smell you…day and night. It's drives me mad when you touch yourself." He said as he leaned into her face. Greyback was now so close to Hermione's face that she could smell his hot breath on her face coming in heavy gasps. In a feeble attempt to put as much space as possible between them, Hermione stood up but inadvertently brought their bodies within centimeters of each other.

"I smell you as if you're leaking right in front of my face." Greyback said.

Without warning, Greyback grabbed Hermione by the back of her head pulling her hair off of her scalp and licked at her lips. Hermione quickly wrenched herself from his intense grasp and as she fell back onto the loveseat she felt a pain in her head. Hermione didn't have time to grab her wand off of her nightstand as her mind went blank.

.0.

Once he finished casting _Obliviate _on the little chit, Greyback placed her in her bed as if she were sleeping and removed the silencing spells from the bedroom. Greyback waltzed into his make-shift bedroom downstairs and began rummaging through knapsack. Pulling out the pre-made Polyjuice Potion he sprinkled the Granger girls hair on top of the potion and quickly gulped it he transformed, he couldn't understand why he would hear so many witches and wizards complaining about how this potion made you feel. _Compare to the night of the full moon, this is nothing. _Looking down at his new body, he couldn't help but admire its smooth skin. _I'll have to thank Snape when I see him next time._ With that last thought, Greyback left Grimmauld's Place with a smirk and soon as he was able to he apparated. _I have to make this quick before anyone notice's I'm gone._

.0.

**A/N:**

**I tried uploading this chapter last week but I had been having trouble with the upload manager. Glad it finally worked. YAY! I'm starting to get my mojo back. HEHE!**

**I know, I know….no lemons. Well, I gave you guys a lime I guess. LOL Hope you all liked it…let me know what you think. **

**Would love to see some reviews! Pretty Please? ****And do be honest….the more honest the better. **


	11. Chapter 11

Silvaticus

Chapter 11

.0.

Greyback apparated to Knockturn Alley, and knew that he needed to make this quick. His two most loyal werewolves were waiting patiently for him to arrive at Caractus Burke's store. The old man owed Greyback a few favors and was willing to lend him the store for as long as he needed. He was running late. He was hoping Barguest and Holler would be patient, and wait for him inside of Borgin & Burkes. The werewolf trusted them enough, but they were some of the younger ones of his pack, and they had a tendency to run scared.

_I should've brought a cloak, _thought Greyback as he lowered his head in order to avoid anyone spotting the figure of Hermione Granger walking through the Alley.

Quickly popping into the shop, Greyback said while looking out of the window, "Alright, let's get this over with. I can't stay long."

Turning around to see his packmates, he was met with appalled looks. Barguest and Holler looked at each other and then back again at the slender figure of Hermione Granger. Thinking it was a set-up, the two werewolves drew their wands, ready to fight Harry Potter's well-known friend.

"What the hell are the two of you doing?" Greyback said to them making his men jump at the sound of their leaders' barking voice. With a sigh, Greyback said, "I don't have much time; hurry up and tell me what you know."

Without any further delay, they informed him that Gringotts bank was now an impenetrable fortress, which he already knew. Greyback ignored the peculiar looks that Holler and Barguest would shoot at him out of the corner of their eyes every couple of minutes. Word had traveled quickly about the sword that the Trio tried capturing previously, which was now all cozy in the Lestrange family vault.

Greyback bared his teeth in annoyance as he said, "I already knew that!" Which failed to have the effect he was hoping for in this young girl's body.

"Right," said Barguest, "but rumor is that their family vault is one of the oldest in Gringotts and is guarded by a creature."

"A dragon, from what we heard," finished Holler, "the creature is said to be as old as the bank itself! Not to mention, it's got some of the oldest goblin enchantments protecting it."

He knew he was taking too much time, so as soon as they updated him about his pack he left the shop. Weaving in and out of the tight and cramped buildings, he could feel his body beginning to change. _I really should've brought a bloody cloak._ He hadn't realized how exposed he was until now.

"Potter's girlfriend!" He heard a random wizard scream behind him. "She's here! HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Soon enough, there were shouts from everyone he passed. He had forgotten how he appeared to the general wizarding community, and attempted to put his head down, but to no avail. He had been spotted. Before he knew what was happening, he had lower-level Death Eaters throwing hexes and curses, which barely missed his head. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over his body as he felt his height and his weight began to shift. Every visible piece of flesh began to change from soft, young, and clean to rough, dirty, skin stained with blood. Not fully transformed, Greyback found that this body was not as adept to running as his former body had been and was completely out of breath as he found himself cornered by a small group of Death Eaters.

Standing there, Greyback knew he was no match for these four dark figures in the condition he was in, so he decided his best option would be to apparate. Greyback felt his body changing as he visualized Number 12 Grimmauld Place in his mind. Seconds later, he felt someone grab hold of this young girl's hair when suddenly he felt as if his body was being shoved through a small tube. The feeling of apparition was strange enough for a wizard, but it was an uncomfortable process for a werewolf. Given the fact that his body was morphing at the same time only enhanced the discomfort. Without warning, Greyback was struck with a spell. _Bloody wizards and their body-binding curses. _

"It's Greyback!"

"We need to bring him to the Manor."

"Bloody-traitor."

Standing over him, were the same four Death Eaters from Knockturn Alley, who were debating on what to do with the werewolf. Before he knew it, a handful of Death Eaters appeared, and all he could do was lie there as they started apparating on the street of the Order of The Pheonix.

Momentarily forgotten, Greyback's curse was beginning to wear off, so he attempted to reach for his wand in his coat pocket. Swiftly, he sent a cutting hex at the closest Death Eater, who fell to the ground with a scream.

_What the hell am I doing? _He thought as he tried taking cover against the onslaught of curses and hexes that were being hurled his way. He was holding his own, but was soon fighting a losing battle. These younger Death Eaters were desperately trying to please the Dark Lord, and nothing would make their Master happier than killing a blood traitor and taking down the Order of The Pheonix in one night. Only five minutes went by when other members of the Order were flying out of Grimmauld Place and were soon by his side helping him fight.

"Get inside!" Remus yelled as he threw a curse at one of the unknown followers of Voldemort.

As they deflected curses and hexes, the Order members made their way into the hideaway. Slamming the door behind them, Remus and Arthur Weasley began shouting orders at everyone.

"Molly," Arthur said, "Get any provisions we might need and we will deal with everything else later."

Remus asked everyone to pack their things and to gather in the main hallway, and began speaking. "We need to move quickly. Grimmauld Place is no longer safe."

"What the hell happened?" asked Ron.

"You be quiet, Ronald." Answered Molly in an annoyed tone.

"Where are we going?" asked Fred as he peered outside a window, " 'Cause wherever it is, we need to go there now. There are more of them out there, and they look like they're planning something."

"We're heading to Tonk's parents'. They still have extensive wards covering the house, and we should be fine there."

Hermione looked around, bewildered and scared. "How did they find us?" she asked.

Arthur looked at Hermione with a sad look on his face, which puzzled her, and said, "Hermione, dear…you can't come with us, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Harry said jumping to the front of the small crowd, "Why can't she come with us?"

Remus cleared his throat, "There's no time to explain…we need to move now. Fenrir," he said turning to the werewolf, "I trust you'll take care of her and explain yourself."

Then Remus moved closer towards the werewolf and whispered something into his ear that no one else heard. _Whatever it is…Greyback isn't happy about it._

Before she knew what was happening, Ron was wrapping his long and heavy arms around her neck and was slowly chocking her. "Ron, Ronald! I'll be fine….we won't be separated forever."

"No," Harry yelled at Remus, "We can't do this without her! Dumbledore wanted all three of us to complete this together."

"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME!" Remus yelled back at Harry, making him quiet, "I will explain it to you…in detail. Now grab hold."

Remus held out his arm waiting patiently for Harry as he hugged Hermione tightly. "We'll come back. I swear," Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione just stood there blankly as she watched the only family she had left apparate in paired groups before her eyes. _Is this what abandonment feels like? _There was still the lurking figure of Fenrir Greyback still peering out of the window occasionally.

"You really like to be touched by the ginger one don't you, pup?" Greyback said while keeping his eyes on the Death Eaters outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked ignoring his lewd comment.

Unexpectedly, Greyback yanked her to his broad chest and said, "Hold on darling," and they instantly disapparated on the spot. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she hated the feeling apparition gave her. _I feel like I'm going to be sick._ Just as she thought she couldn't last much longer, her feet touched the ground. _It's not firm. _Her eyes were still closed when the smell of salt hit her nose.

"Hermione!" said a familiar voice.

Opening her eyes, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see the welcoming faces of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Hermione couldn't help herself as she ran up to them both and gave them a hug. She wasn't normally an affectionate person, but she needed a hug.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" asked Bill as he pointed his wand directly in Greyback's face.

"Funny," said Hermione, "I was beginning to wonder about that myself."

.0.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update…I've been fairly busy with work and school. Now that's the summer is here I can focus on work and my fanfiction. YAY!**

**I would love to announce…. I HAVE A BETA! A wonderful beta to boot! The lovely, Jamberine. I've been a fan of hers for a little while now and she surprised me by offering to be my beta. I couldn't have asked for a better one either. She's helping me by looking at my silly grammatical errors which helps me focus on the actual story. Thank You, Jamberine! **

**In this chapter, you get to see how Hermione and Greyback finally get to be alone! LOL I completely changed the storyline….maybe I might write another story with my original idea? Hmm….**

**Hope you all love this chapter as much as I do. **


	12. Chapter 12

Silvaticus

Chapter 12

.0.

The two young women stood there, unsure of what would happen between the two wizards before them. Fleur and Hermione just waited in anticipation, but after a few seconds, the eldest Weasley didn't make a move. Hermione could only begin to imagine Bill's fury upon seeing the very man who had mauled him that night Professor Dumbledore was killed in the Astronomy Tower.

_That must've been terrible_, thought Hermione's as she began thinking of all the other things Greyback must do to his victims. The teenager was brought out of her reverie when she felt Fleur break from her to come in between her husband and the werewolf.

"My darling, please. Remus told us 'ermione was to be accompanied," Fleur said, lowering Bill's wand hand.

Greyback's expression instantly changed to one of lust, and began licking his lips once he saw the figure of Fleur. This movement didn't go unnoticed to Hermione, who muttered the word, "Pig," under her breath.

_He's so perverted, and he doesn't even try to hide it!_

"Bill, its fine," Hermione said, tired of the testosterone. "He's on our side now."

Fleur offered a quick smile to Hermione, as she gently grabbed her husband by the arm and escorted him back into the house while Hermione followed. As soon as Hermione's feet hit the stone floor inside of Shell Cottage, she felt comforted.

_It's a nice feeling, being around people I know; even if that means that I can't be with my friends. _

Hermione looked around to see Bill sitting at the table, sipping his hot tea. After a moment, he smiled at Hermione briefly, and explained how he received an urgent message via a patronus charm from Remus, stating how there were a couple of people that were going to apparate just outside of the cottage wards.

"I figured it might be Harry or Ron that was to accompany you ….the last person I was expecting was _him_." To emphasize his annoyance, Bill eyed Greyback disdainfully, and abruptly stood up from his chair, quietly leaving the room.

There was a nagging silence in the room, until Hermione could hear the soft, wistful voice of Fleur Weasley, "Remus said he would be contacting me after the rest of the Order members were out of harm's way."

As Fleur spoke, Hermione couldn't help but look on as Greyback's face changed from a sneer to one of pure and unadulterated lust.

_There he goes again! He's worse than Ronald, for goodness sake! _

That look brought her back to morning she walked in on him masturbating at Grimmauld Place.

_Why is he looking at her that way? Men! He's no different than the rest of them when it comes to Veelas'. Gross_.

Hermione didn't realize how much she was day-dreaming until Fleur motioned to stand up. "I'm going to set up your rooms," said the part-Veela, "We only had minutes notice before you two arrived and Bill's upset at ze moment."

With that, Hermione was once again left alone with Greyback. The two sat in agonizing silence for what felt like months to Hermione.

_I wish he wouldn't stare. His eyes are worse than Snape's._

Deciding to be the one to break the silence, Hermione asked,"Back at Grimmauld Place, Remus said that you would explain what happened to me."

"He said that I would – doesn't mean that I will," Greyback responded with a smirk.

"I have a right to know why I've been forced to separate from my friends," Hermione said, turning in her seat to face the werewolf, "why were there so many Death Eaters at Grimmauld Place?"

With a sigh, Greyback asked, "If I tell you, will you finally shut up?"

Hermione opened her mouth to sling a retort his way, but was silenced when Greyback stated, "That was a rhetorical question, girlie."

Frustrated, Hermione turned back around, and inwardly cursed the werewolf, wishing his bits would fall off as a result.

"I left Headquarters to get some air, and I was spotted in Knockturn Alley," He said simply.

_There…the half-truth should satisfy the little chit for now, _thought Greyback.

"You mean to tell me, that all of this happened because you got cabin fever?" Hermione asked in anger, "I don't believe it!"

After finding out the truth, Hermione decided she needed to get away from the man before she exploded. She inwardly knew he was lying about something but didn't understand how or why she would know that. Walking up the stairs, Hermione didn't notice Greyback sitting in his seat fuming.

_Girlie doesn't know her place yet._

Getting tired of Greyback's attitude, she went upstairs and began talking to Fleur, who kindly showed her to her room.

"You must forgive my 'usband. Bill 'asn't been ze same since zat night at 'ogwarts," Fleur explained, "I 'ope he didn't upset you, 'ermione."

After some small talk, Hermione was surprised to realize that she actually liked Fleur, and felt bad for all of her past assumptions of her. _She's actually quite nice._

Saying goodnight to the young newlywed, Hermione decided to try and get some sleep and all but collapsed in her bed.

Hours pass by and Hermione woke up for the fourth time that night. Aggravated, Hermione decided to take a warm bath, hoping it would help relax her nerves. She was still thinking about her friends, as she made her way down the hallway towards the bathroom. _I hope they're alright_, she thought as she started her bath. As she undressed and slipped into the bathtub, she had the sickly feeling that she was being watched but pushed the feeling away and gave it to the simple fact that she was upset.

Feeling more nervous than she was before, Hermione made her way to her room, but heard the floorboards creak behind her. Spinning around, she saw nothing down the dark, narrow hallway and decided she was being paranoid after recent events. Still spooked, Hermione all but ran into her bedroom, slamming the door closed with her body. Breathing in and out, she placed her forehead against the door and cursed herself for being so childish.

"Afraid of the dark still, are we? Tsk, tsk!" a rasping, bark of a voice admonished behind her.

Jumping around, she was surprised and disgusted seeing Greyback, casually leaning back onto his elbows on her bed.

"I wish you had let me know the proper dress attire. I feel extremely over-dressed," said the werewolf taking in her lithe figure.

Hermione looked at her vanity table to the right of her and saw her wand sitting right where she had left it.

_If I could just get to my wand …. He's too busy talking to see me go for the wand, _Hermione thought as she pondered her options.

Surprisingly, the room went quiet, which caused Hermione to turn her attention back towards Greyback, who had silently made his way to stand directly in front of her.

"I can see all the thoughts in that pretty little head of yours," Greyback said looming over her.

Once again, Hermione felt as thoughshe was a lone lamb, standing right in front of the wolf her shepherd had been protecting her from. The young witch felt trapped, standing in the small corner by her bedroom door with the infamous Fenrir Greyback standing mere inches from her.

_So….BIG, _Hermione thought as she looked up at the frightening man before her.

Greyback was watching her face intently, and said with a toothy grin, "Like what you see, girlie?"

"W – What do you want?" Hermione stammered.

"Just to warn you about your tone with me. This will be the first and last time that I'll tell you to watch your tongue," Greyback said with a smile, "Or else I might have to put it to better use."

The werewolf licked his lips as if to re-iterate his threat, and slipped past Hermione and out of her bedroom door. Just like that, their exchange was done, leaving Hermione weak at the knees.

_I never realized how big he really is._

Standing up on wobbly legs, she locked the door behind her and grabbed her wand off the dresser. Hermione got dressed for bed quickly, and slept with her wand next to her in bed. _The question is - how did he get past me in the hallway?_

Falling asleep, Hermione felt the unnerving feeling of being watched return to her once again.

.0.

**A/N:**

**Wow! I can't believe its June already. I hope everyone is having a nice summer. **

**First of all, I would like to give my thanks to the lovely Jamberine, who is a MAGNIFICENT writer and beta. She's really helping me improve this story, and make it come to life. Thanks to my beta, I'll be able to produce at least one chapter a week! **

**-****Ice Demon Ranger: Well, that should answer your question for now. Greyback just glossed right over the topic….but trust me, the truth will eventually come out!**

**I would love to thank the following people for reviewing and letting me know what they think of the chapters (good or bad): ****LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Jamberine, cosmoGirl666, Ice Demon Ranger, takara410, ozlady80, Villains R HOT, and Blackmoonlite.**


	13. Chapter 13

Silvaticus

Chapter 13

.0.

**The woodsy town of Dalry, located in Aryshire, Scotland, was known as a peaceful town, full of magical intrigue. Muggles from the area had their fair share of witches residing in the woods over the last 500 years. Fenrir Greyback chose the town for his growing wolf pack, because of its proximity to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. **

**The cold, winter air in Dalry was interrupted by the fierce sound of a lightning strike, followed by what sounded like a large boulder falling into a lake. The two young, male werewolves silently made their way back into the underground camp. **

**The camp's entrance was well-hidden, beneath Peden's Pulpit in the center of the wooded area. There was a cave system and plenty of glens which attracted many animals for the pack to feed on. **

**"Well, that was a bloody waste of time," said Barguest as he took his jacket and threw it to the ground.**

**Barguest looked over at his partner, Holler, who was diving into his cot next to the campfire. Looking around, he saw nothing out of place. **

**_A few new young ones but everything's the same. _**

**Barguest was chosen by Greyback to be his second in command due his naturally brutal nature, and his ability to unify the pack.**

** "Oh thank goodness, the two of you are finally back," said Muirne as she hastily walked up to Barguest and Holler.**

**Barguest took a moment to look over the women every member in the pack considered their mum. She was a middle-aged woman, with a sweet but stern disposition, which changed anytime near the full moon. Muirne was the only one person Barguest respected in this pack, other Greyback himself. The sound of a high-pitched scream is what brought Barguest out of his reverie.**

**"Where is he? Why hasn't he come back with you? You idiots got him killed, didn't you?" said a young woman with fiery, matted hair. **

**Most of the male werewolves were sexually attracted to Sadb, including their leader. Greyback often chose her to keep his bed warm at night and was believed by many in the pack to be a potential mate to their brutal leader, but he has yet to mark her. **

**"We don't know what happened to him, alright?" Barguest said irritated, "He instructed us to leave once the meeting was over." **

**He then explained how their pack leader walked into the shop, obviously under a Polyjuice Potion of an ****_attractive_****, young witch.**

**_I just had to add the attractive part, just to piss her _****off, thought Barguest.**

**By the look on Sedbs' face, the comment had done the job, leaving the young werewolf feeling rather proud of himself and continued the conversation. Looking somewhat satisfied with that answer for now, Sadb walked away, looking rather annoyed, but Barguest didn't care. **

**_I can finally sleep without that bloody bitch screeching at me. _**

**.0.**

**Sitting in the living room of Shell Cottage, Hermione finally felt relaxed enough to do some light reading. She had successfully avoided Greyback for a full two days, and it wasn't until last night that she was finally got a good night sleep. **

**_I wish Harry and Ron were here, it feels lonely without them. _**

**Feeling a little depressed, Hermione decided to get some sleep and headed back upstairs.**

**_I'll finish the book later, _****she thought as she climbed into bed. **

**.0.**

**Fenrir Greyback was infuriated. His bedroom was only a few doors down the hall from the little chit and it was taking everything he had not to take her by force. All he could think about lately was how her naked skin would feel beneath his teeth. **

**_How quickly would her tight, young, skin tear with one simple swipe of my hand?_**** The werewolf thought as he would watch her sleep.**

**He knew he was asking for trouble, since he would silently, creep into her bedroom as the young witch slept. Greyback knew that the Weasley boy had purposely placed him in the room directly next to the young couples, so that he could make sure the girl was protected. **

**_I should've tried harder to rip his throat out,_**** pondered the werewolf as he snuck into Granger's bedroom once again.**

**He stood silently by the door for a few moments, before he cast a silencing spell on the room, and magically bolted the door shut. Greyback couldn't understand why he couldn't get the thought of taking this woman out of his mind. Walking over to her bedside, the werewolf quietly sat next to her, taking her in. **

**_I can't take it anymore, _****he yelled to himself, ****_I need to know what she feels like inside. _**

**He began slowly stroking her face with the back of his hand, and made his way down to her breasts. Greyback felt as if she was willing him to touch her even in her sleep when he cupped her right breast harshly with his worn hand, waking the young witch from her sleep. Instinctually, Greyback clasped his large hand on her mouth, while simultaneously climbing on top of her lithe form.**

**Remembering the silencing charm he placed, he released her mouth to hear the curses coming vainly from the thrashing witch beneath him. The aroused werewolf took his left hand and roughly turned her head to its side, exposing her bare neck. He began lapping and sucking at her jugular vein, making the skin appear rough and brutally red. **

**In one move, Greyback took the witches arm and shoved it beneath her body, wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her body even closer to his. He found himself rocking his hips against hers, as he nipped at her neck languidly. Releasing her head, he brought his free hand to her pants ripping the fabric and sent buttons flying. **

**_So soft, _****he thought as he felt her wet folds.**

**The Granger girl was screaming and trying her best to thwart her midnight attackers efforts, but couldn't move his large frame. Reaching for his wand, Greyback quickly cast ****_Constringere_**** to Hermione's wrists, binding them together. Greyback roughly ripped her pants down to her ankles, exposing the rest of her bottom half. **

**He violently parted her legs and began licking at her wet mound. Greyback made sure to lick every part of her, making her shake in disgust and pleasure. The werewolf smiled as he lapped at her juices feeling her writhe beneath him and moan in ecstasy. He was relishing the taste of her when suddenly he heard a floorboard creek in the hallway.**

**Not wanting to take any chances, he thought it best to leave while he still could. Greyback released her from her binds and casted ****_Obliviate_**** on the young witch as well as ****_Reparo _****in order to restore her pants. The footsteps were getting closer as he removed the silencing charm from the room, and quickly made a dash for the window. **

**This was his routine; his newest guilty pleasure. He never seemed to have enough time to go through with relieving himself. Making his way around the house he noiselessly made his way back to his room. Sexually frustrated, he quickly removed his pants and made work of his painful erection. **

**_It's never enough_****, he thought as he finished. **

**Angry with his lack of control, Greyback decided he needed to figure out how to leave the house's wards without setting off the alarms. **

**_Nothing can come in or out without setting the bloody things off._**

**The werewolf was hoping a trip to his pack would set his mind straight and he wouldn't be acting as if he were some bitch in heat.**

**_I just need a shag. I'll stop by the camp and get off with Sedb and I'll be fine, _****he thought as he lay in bed falling asleep.**

**.0.**

**A/N:**

** Mild Lemons! Okay, maybe limes but I thought it was kinda hot. Hehe! Thought it might quench my naughty readers' thirst for now.**

**I'd just like to say that I LOVE MY READERS! You all are great… and I enjoy all of the alerts you've added so far. Anywho… **** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I started introducing the main members of Fenrir's pack. I'll add the list of names mentioned and of ones to come and some pronunciations as well. They're all from Scottish and/or Irish Gaelic. (Except Holler; which is Norse) Each name was purposely chosen to fit the personality of the character I will create. **

**Reviewers to mention:**

_**Ice Demon Ranger**__**: I am rather naughty aren't I? LOL Glad you enjoyed the cliffs…more to come of those. :P**_

_**Hermosura Mortifaga Snatcher**__**: Well aren't you just sweet! Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoy the story. **_

**Barguest - **A kind of Bogie. It has horns, dangerous teeth and claws, and fiery eyes. It can take many forms, but usually is a shaggy black dog. Upon the death of a prominent figure, it rounds up all the dogs in the community and leads them on a procession through the streets, howling.

**Bugul-Noz - **He's a forest dweller, a shepherd. He's very unattractive and he knows it, but he yearns for human companionship.

**Conall****:** Strong Wolf

**CONOR**

Anglicized form of the Gaelic name _Conchobhar_ which means "dog lover" or "wolf lover"

**CÚCHULAINN**

**Pronounced: cocoLane**

Means "hound of Culann" in Irish.

**Holler**: god of destruction and death.

**MUIRNE**

**Pronounced: Murn**

Means "festive" in Irish Gaelic. In Irish legend this was the name of the mother of Fionn mac Cumhail

**SADB**

**Pronounced:** **SIEV**

Means "sweet, goodly" in Irish Gaelic


	14. Chapter 14

Silvaticus

Chapter 14

.0.

Greyback couldn't stop thinking about sex, as he tried to sleep in his small bed. He had spent the last couple of hours masturbating and it still wasn't enough for his body. Groaning, he pushed himself of his bed in frustration and began pacing around his cramped room. He made his way over to his window and looked outside to see his way of escape.

_Why didn't I think of that earlier?_ Thought Greyback.

Casting a disillusionment charm on himself, the werewolf slowly made his way out of the seaside cottage. Opening the front door, he was instantly hit with the smell of fresh sea air and subconsciously felt more at ease. He was not used to being in a confined space at all hours of the day. Greyback was used to coming and going as he pleased, and felt a small sense of relief as he circled towards the back of the house.

There, on the right side of the house, was the part-veela. Every morning, she would pass through the wards to collect sea shells and herbs from the woods. This would allow him around 1-2 hours of free time to get some relief and come back without anyone knowing he had left.

The werewolf apparated almost instantly upon hitting the edge of the wards, and headed towards the underground camp. Everything seemed in place, as he made his way through the camp that many werewolves now called their home.

Barguest shot up out of his bed upon seeing his leader walking hastily through the camp. Greyback motioned for him to sit back down, which Barguest did without question. The pack leader quickly made his way into Sadhbh's tent, and closed the flap behind him.

"Fenrir!" she exclaimed upon seeing her soon-to-be mate.

Greyback didn't respond to her screeches, sat in the chair next to her boudoir, and said, "Dance."

Sadhbh, desperately seeking to please him in anyway, began swaying her hips seductively in what Muggles would call a lap dance. She made her way closer towards him, when she turned around and bent over in an effort to tease him even more.

Turning back around, she placed her left leg on the side of her vanity, which exposed most of her to Greyback. Instinctually, the pack leader reached up and slipped two fingers in her harshly, making her gasp at the touch.

He grabbed her hip with his free hand in order to keep her from falling, and brutally rammed his fingers in and out of her. His mind began wandering to the Granger girl.

_I wonder if she's tighter,_ he thought randomly.

This thought caused him to rip his fingers out abruptly and shoved her to the bed in anger. Looking at the women he was expected to mate with, he couldn't help but wonder if that was the right choice.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked annoyed.

Standing up without a word, he strolled out of the tent and walked up to Barguest who had fallen asleep.

"Anything new?" Greyback asked.

Barguest violently sprang awake, and stood to meet the intense eyes of his leader.

"There are four new young ones, Greyback," He responded "no news from the outside as of yet."

Fenrir paused to think for a moment before speaking again, "I haven't heard anything from the Dark Lord. No doubt he's figured out my intentions by now."

"Have the entrances guarded at all times," their leader continued, "unless you need food."

"I'll begin the shift and give everyone their orders," said Barguest, "I'll make sure everyone adheres to them."

Silently, Greyback turned, and made his way out of the underground werewolf camp.

"Remember, stay out of sight," He warned one last time before disapparating, leaving Barguest confused.

Landing with a soft thud, Greyback placed the disillusionment charm back on, and walked around the wards of Shell Cottage. As he circled the cottage, he began to silently worry, because it looked as if the woman of the house had finished her daily errands early. He stopped in his tracks as he heard light footsteps behind him.

_Woman. About 40.__..No, 30 feet away, _he analyzed to himself.

Sniffing the air, he recognized the woman to be Fleur Delacour, who was walking back from the forest. Greyback quickly made his way inside the cottage, opening and slamming the door behind him. Looking around, everyone appeared to still be asleep in their rooms upstairs, and took off his invisibility charm.

"Where were you off to?" a soft voice asked.

In his haste, Greyback seemed to overlook the lithe form of Hermione Granger who was silently reading a book on the couch in the living room.

_Dammit, _the werewolf thought.

"Mind your business, chit," Greyback responded gruffly, "How long have you been there?"

Hermione eyed him before responding, "I just sat down when I heard the door open, if you must know."

The werewolf mutely made his way up the stairs leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. She had just looked down at her book when she heard the front door open for a second time. Looking up, she was greeted by the smiling, bright face of Fleur. She watched as the attractive witch place the items that she collected on the kitchen table.

"Fleur?" Hermione quietly called.

"Good morning, 'ermione!" responded the older witch from the kitchen, "is there a problem?"

Hermione got up from the couch, made her way to the kitchen, and stood in the doorway before she chose her next set of words. She quietly watched Fleur, who was beginning to make breakfast.

"No, nothing's wrong at all," said Hermione, "I was wondering, did you see Greyback outside while you were getting the herbs?"

Fleur turned around from magically peeling potatoes and said, "No. I saw no one outside. I'm usually the only who wakes up zis early."

"Bill," she continued, "asn't been a morning person since I've met 'im."

"Oh….okay. Thanks," Hermione said before walking back to the couch.

Sitting down to read her book, Hermione couldn't stop her brain from racing, trying to think of Greyback's previous actions.

_I knew I saw him __take off a disillusionment charm,_ she thought, _He's obviously sneaking out._

Hermione was curious about what he could be hiding, and decided that she was going to find out. Placing the book back in the shelf, she walked upstairs and crept towards Greyback's bedroom door. Leaning in closely, she could hear something that sounded like moaning.

After standing there for little longer, she heard some bedsprings squeak and then, _Nothing. _

Unexpectedly, the door swung open to reveal a stark naked Fenrir Greyback. Hermione couldn't help but take in his form, which was muscular but not overly so.

He was sweating and then she noticed it… _Huge_, she thought.

"The offer still stands, darling," he said noticing where her eyes traveled, "Would you like to come inside?"

She couldn't speak; Hermione Granger was at a complete loss for words.

Finally, she was able to muster something; Only, she was so nervous that she seemed to have lost control over her vocals and screamed "No."

Quickly, she then made her way to her room.

Jumping into her bed face first, Hermione could feel the heat radiating from below her belt. She rolled over onto her back, and laid, there confused about her emotions.

_I can't believe how he's just so…..care-free with his body_, she thought in frustration.

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but no one had ever made her feel that aroused in her life. In fact, until now, she wasn't sure if she had ever been aroused before! Reaching down her pants, she couldn't believe what she was about to do, but she needed some release. She continued to rub on that little bundle of nerves until she came with a gasp.

_I can't get distracted like this, _the young witch thought, _I need to figure out what he's been up to._

Her thoughts swam throughout the night, and her last thought was one of what would have happened if she chose to walk into his bedroom earlier that day.

.0.

**A/N:**

**Credit for any and all c****orrections to this chapter goes to my wonderful Beta, _Jamberine_! Also a quick thanks to the lovely ****_slytherinprincess_**** for corrections on the last chapter: (These two are a fanfic writers dream!)**

Cúchulainn - Pronounced Coo - cul - ann...

I'm afraid the name does not mean Hound of Culann - Cúchulainn killed Culann's Irish wolf hound with a sliotar... (A small ball used in hurling)

Sadb - really spelt Sadhbh, pronounce Sive - like 5 with an S.

Just means good in Irish/Gaeilge... (Or irish gaelic as others tend to call it!)

_**Fenrir's Girl: Hope that's not too much for you! I know you didn't want Sadhbh to have sex with Fenrir…hope you can keep reading. **_

**Happy 4th of July to all my American readers! Wohoo! Okay...*tries to calm down* I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. From here on in, it's going to be focused on Herm/Fenrir's tumultuous relationship. There will be plenty of bumps along the way but trust me….they will get there! **

**I'm relating their relationship to what I've personally been through with my boyfriend, who is very much like Greyback. (Apart from the whole killing women and children thing) So, it's going to get pretty personal for me. Keep reviewing and adding all of the lovely alerts! **


	15. Chapter 15

Silvaticus

Chapter 15

.0.

The next day came and went without as much as a peep from Hermione. She had been tempted to leave her room when she smelled the familiar aroma of pumpkin bread that made her stomach growl. Hermione stood behind her bedroom door, with her hand clasped around the door knob, took a deep breath and cracked the door open slightly.

Peeking her head outside, she could see no signs of the werewolf she was so desperately trying to avoid. Without warning, Greyback's bedroom door swung open, revealing a fully-dressed werewolf. He showed no signs of having noticed her awkward position and proceeded to fix the draw strings on his pants.

"You know," said a raspy voice, "I've never met a more timid chit than you."

"If you were my mate," Greyback continued, "I'd have every right to drag you into my room by your hair, and make you beg me to stop claiming your body as mine."

Unable to contain herself, Hermione swung open her bedroom door with such force that it ricocheted off of her wall.

Marching up to him she said, "You're a disgusting man and I refuse to stand here and have you talk to me as if I'm some common whore!"

Unexpectedly, Hermione was thrown against the wall and was staring into the eyes of the most feared werewolf in the wizarding world. She could feel his claw-like nails digging into the back of her neck and winced in pain. Seeing this, Greyback began mocking her.

"Oh, what's wrong?" he said, "I thought that you wanted to stand up to me, and assert your female dominance?"

_Where's Bill? I'll even take Fleur's help at this point! _Thought Hermione as she tried her best to contain her fear.

"I'm your Alpha!" he said practically growling, "Don't you ever challenge me again, bitch."

"Hermione!" came Bill's voice from downstairs.

The werewolf let her go instantly, and before leaving, gave her one last look, before he went down the stairs. Hermione just slumped to the ground, and continued to rub her ailing neck, before hearing her name being called once again. Embarrassed at her lack of courage, she made her way downstairs, making sure to cover up her wound with her hair.

Walking into the kitchen, she was met with the smiling face of the newly married Weasleys, who were sitting at the table.

"Where's Greyback?" Hermione asked.

Bill's expression changed instantly, and said, "He left. The bastard didn't even bother to shut the door."

"Bill!" Fleur admonished her husband's language.

"Oh," Hermione commented, "Well, more for us then?"

Seeing Hermione's attitude, they both smiled and spent the rest of the meal talking with each other. She didn't know what it was, but she had really come to enjoy Fleur's company, even though she would still annoy her on occasion. After helping with the dishes, Hermione made her way to her bedroom with a smile on her face.

_It feels so homey here! _She thought, closing her door.

Her attitude only changed once she was alone in her room, and let her mind wander to the stray werewolf.

_W__here could that man have gone? _She thought, twiddling her thumbs, _We have another week before the full moon!_

Pacing around her room, she felt a sense of duty to figure out whatever it was he was up to. There seemed to be no logical explanation as to why he would leave the house. Also, he couldn't have gone far or else he would've set off the alarms.

_We even have raw meat! _She thought back to Bill's dinner.

Pocketing her wand, Hermione quietly opened her bedroom door, and once again peered outside.

_I'll have to make this quick, _she thought as she scurried into the werewolf's bedroom.

Not knowing what to look for, Hermione began her examination of a pile of clothes to the right of the bed, directly in front of her.

She couldn't help as the bile made its way to her throat,_ the smell is atrocious, _she thought as she tried to hold her breath while she sifted through the dirty laundry_. _

Hermione was about to leave in defeat, when she spotted a torn piece of parchment in pant pocket, which was strewn across a single chair. Wrenching it free, she was able to read off a small list of names that she didn't seem to recognize.

"Well, well," said a rough voice from the doorway, "looks like your curiosity is going to be what finally does you in."

Looking up, Hermione was horrified to see the grinning figure of Fenrir Greyback. Closing the door behind him, Greyback took out his wand, causing Hermione to flinch, and cast a spell on the room.

"I – I, I wasn't," Stuttered Hermione as her mind raced trying to think of a way out of this.

"You weren't what, chit?" Greyback asked as he began slowly walking towards her.

_He could kill me, right here, _she thought, _He has nothing to lose…or does he?_

Looking at the werewolf, who was walking towards her in a predatory fashion, she thought of only one way out.

"You wouldn't kill me!" she practically screamed as he came within an inch or her body.

Greyback paused before speaking, "I won't?"

"You need Dumbledore now," she continued, "You-Know-Who would sooner kill you before taking you back now."

"You think that you could ever understand what goes on in my head?" the werewolf said baring his teeth, "You're just a bitch. It's not your place talk about things you don't know."

Just as she was about to comment, Hermione was thrown onto the bed, and felt hands roaming along the most private parts of her body. She tried with all of her might, but couldn't move the werewolf on top of her.

Hermione was terrified as Greyback made a deep, rumbling growl that seemed to emanate from his stomach. That sound caused Hermione to lay still and let the werewolf continue to tear through her clothes.

"I've waited too long to taste you," he said, reaching down to rip off her panties.

"Look at me!" Greyback said harshly.

The sharpness of his voice caused her to look into his deep blue eyes, and they both stopped their movements.

"Tell me," was all he said to her, but somehow she understood what he was asking of her.

Meekly, Hermione responded, "Touch me," which set off a chain of events that she would soon try to unlock.

Pushing aside her panties, he began his languid ministrations of rubbing on her pussy making her whimper. Not taking care of his nails, he began to roughly stroke her, bringing her very close to the edge when he ripped his hand away.

"Tell me," he repeated to her as he crouched down on his knees.

Hermione thought it sounded so much like a statement, but it was, in fact, a question. He was seeking approval from her to continue.

"Taste me," she said unable to contain her lust.

The feeling of his warm, hot tongue flicking at her wet folds sent shock waves through her body. She had never felt such pleasure in all her life, and at that moment wondered why this had been prolonged.

_Talented, _she thought as his tongue switch from lapping at her clit to sucking on it in a matter of seconds.

Abruptly, he stopped right before bringing her to a climax, and stood over her, unbuckling his belt.

"Tell me," Greyback said in a restricted voice.

Hermione looked down at the bulge that Greyback was pulling out of his tight pants. The sheer size of him is what brought her back to reality.

_What am I doing__? _she said to herself.

"I – I can't," she said embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

Surprisingly, Greyback jumped on her, pinning her to the bed. He grasped her hands tightly, almost tearing the skin around her wrists. His member was positioned right at her opening, making Hermione look away in utter terror.

"I hate you," he suddenly said.

Just like that he was off of her and was already getting dressed.

"I hate you," Greyback continued, "because I can't bring myself to do what I want with you."

Hermione just lay there, afraid to even move. He was exhibiting various mood changes, and she was afraid of upsetting him once again. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and silently repaired her clothes and removed the charm from the room.

"Move it, chit," he said climbing into his bed, "Unless, you'd like to stay?"

Taking his lead, Hermione ran back to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. All of this left her feeling more confused about the werewolf than she had in the beginning.

_He had the opportunity to do whatever he wanted, _she thought.

She tossed and turned for the rest of the night, as she could only think of her developing relationship between herself and the mangy wolf down the hall.

.0.

**A/N: **

**Begin with the smut! LOL! The story has reached the point of no return…it's going to delve more into their twisted and sadistic relationship. **

**Thank you to all of the lovely people who keep adding story alert! I wish all of you hundreds of people who have added an alert would review! LOL! I would love to hear what you think of the story so far. Good or bad. **

**Thanks to Jamberine, for once again making this chapter fabulous.**

**Coming up: Hermione and Greyback will continue their path down the rabbit hole, and within a couple of chapters, he will eventually bring her to meet the rest of his pack mates. But for what purpose? Can't wait for that one!**


	16. Chapter 16

Silvaticus

Chapter 16

.0.

Waking up the next morning, Hermione Granger was beyond distraught. She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling wondering how she was going to ever face her friends again.

_What was I thinking?_ She thought angrily, _I was so stupid!_

Her thoughts then traveled to Greyback's disappearances. There was no logical explanation that she could think of as to why the werewolf would sneak out of the cottage at night. Hermione always had her suspicions about his eagerness to join the Order and was certain he was up to something.

Walking downstairs, she wondered how many more times would she have to do the walk of shame down those steps. The day went by painstakingly slow for Hermione, who at this point was ready to begin a full on investigation.

She had spent the last six hours on the couch, pretending to read different books. Hermione could feel herself nodding off, when she heard the front door click shut. Snapping her head up, she couldn't believe she had missed him leave after waiting all of this time. Tossing her book aside, Hermione quietly opened and closed the door behind her.

_Where could he have gone?_ Hermione thought looking around, _the wards are still up._

Peering around the left side of the house, the young witch could see the large figure of Greyback, stalking up and over the sand. As the werewolf disappeared into the woods, Hermione stood at the edge of the wards wondering how he made it past them without setting off any alarms.

Carefully, she threw a nearby seashell threw the wards and waited, _Nothing!_

Now she knew how he had been getting past the alarms, he found a spell to counter them. Shocked, Hermione quickly raced to keep up with the agile werewolf, and made her way towards the woods. Luckily, Greyback didn't go far, as she could spot him standing before two other men. Instinctually, the young witch whipped out her wand just in case.

Their voices sounded like the deep rumbles that would only emanate from deep within the bowels of a large beast. They were too far to understand anything specific, so Hermione zigzagged in and out of the trees to find a better view point.

"We need to make a move," urged the youngest one, "Everyone is getting restless since we've separated ties with You-Know-Who!"

Greyback seemed to get frustrated and growled something inaudible to the young man; Hermione had to lean in more closely in order to hear the rest.

"- know your place boy. I'll will give you orders when the time is right," continued the elder as began turning away, "Don't request a summons unless someone is dying, and even then, don't."

Hermione clung herself firmly against the tree, as Greyback walked back towards the house. She remained deathly quiet as the large werewolf passed her. Looking back around the tree, she was able to see the other two men stare at Greyback disdainfully, before apparating on the spot. Turning back to locate the werewolf's form, she was shocked to see two large blue eyes staring back at her.

Hermione didn't have the chance to try and process what she was seeing, before she was thrown backwards, causing her back to slam against the tree trunk. She tried reaching for her wand, but the pain was too great to move fast enough. Her vision was blurry, but she was able to make out a figure crouching above her.

_I never knew he could move that fast, _thought Hermione as she began to tremble under Greyback's intense gaze.

"I still don't understand why they claim you're the brains behind Potter," said Greyback, "you're thicker than the Ginger one."

Hermione didn't know what to do or what to say. The man above her was a time bomb, waiting to explode.

_What's to stop him from tearing me to bits, and just leaving_, Hermione asked herself as everything went black.

The pain consumed every part of her body as she woke up in a drunken-like state. Hermione couldn't seem to muster the strength to even open her eyes right away.

"I know you're awake, bitch." She heard Greyback say, "Open your eyes."

Out of fear of being struck again, Hermione opened her eyes with a flourish. She was shocked to see that nothing much had changed since she had blacked out. The large, blue eyes were still staring back at her with such intensity that she felt naked. Suddenly, she was being suspended in midair, and the pressure on her back began to lessen. Unable to move her head, she waited for any signs of movement, but saw nothing as she felt her back tingling.

_He's healing the cuts on my back, _Hermione thought is shock.

"You're too weak. Even for a bitch." The werewolf growled, "One wonders how you've managed to live this long."

Hermione felt the anger well up inside of her threatening to be released, but then she had flashes of how her body was thrown like a rag doll some time ago, and remained quiet.

"How long was I unconscious?" she asked tentatively.

Greyback regarded her for a moment before responding in a tone she did not recognize, "Only seconds. You look quite attractive with your eyes closed."

She didn't know what to say to his comment. He had a habit of being unpredictable which was a major contrast to everything she was raised to be. Hermione thought it was best to just wait quietly until he released her from suspension. The young witch couldn't help but notice how heavy her eyelids felt, and for the second time that night she saw her world go black.

Hermione woke up with a jolt. For some reason, she felt as if she was forgetting something. Looking around her room, she was unnerved to see that she was in her bed in Shell Cottage. She couldn't understand why she had suspected to be anywhere else. Throwing the covers off of her body, she jumped out of bed and took three quick strides towards the vanity mirror. Turning around, Hermione lifted her shirt and was shocked to see no signs of any cuts or bruises.

_Why would there be cuts or bruises in the first place?_ Hermione asked herself as she lowered her shirt.

She could hear the voices of Fleur and Bill Weasley a floor beneath her, no doubt preparing breakfast like always. Shaking off her nerves, she made her way downstairs and was surprised to see Fenrir Greyback sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, 'ermione!" exclaimed Fleur with a smile, "Look who finally decided to join us for breakfast."

.0.

**A/N:**

**I would like to start off with a "thank you" to the following reviewers: **ozlady80, jessi (), ellenloveforever, and Molz.

**Only four reviews! How sad. ****I should definitely be getting more reviews with all of my lovely story alerts. *Looks around my pc to see if anyone got the hint* I would love to see more input and to hear some of your thoughts or ideas about the plot. **

**I hope u guys liked this new chapter! Send me some reviews, my beautiful readers. **


	17. Chapter 17

Silvaticus

Chapter 17

.0.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon wondering feeling as if she's forgotten something. She spent the last hour itemizing. Looking down at the list in her hand, she checked of the last item.

_Everything is accounted for._ She thought, chuckling to herself, _Look at me…I made my list and I'm checking it twice!_

Throwing the small pad on her bed, the young witch felt ready for a change of scenery as she headed down the narrow stairway. Walking into the kitchen, Hermione realized she had been in her room for the majority of the day and had missed dinner.

Looking down, Hermione held her stomach as it let an angry grumble.

"I guess my tummy is rumbly," she said laughing to herself when she heard a lower rumble coming from the living room.

Turning around on her heel, she reached for her hip to locate her wand, which was not there.

_Must've left it in my room, _she thought, annoyed with herself.

Walking quietly towards the living room, she was shocked to see Fenrir Greyback lounging carelessly on the couch. The young witch regarded him for a moment in the silence. The werewolf laid there on his back with his right leg falling off the side of his make-shift bed. His eyes were fixed on her, yet his mouth hung open in a mischievous way, which bared his yellowish teeth.

"Your tummy is rumbly?" He said with joy, "You speak so much like a child, you would think your mother just finished licking the afterbirth from you, bitch!"

Standing there, Hermione slowly digested the crude comment with her mouth open.

"How dare you say something so disgusting!" Hermione said hotly and slightly at a loss for words.

Greyback laid his head back onto his right arm, "That's not disgusting. It's only natural."

"You want to hear something disgusting?" He said as he continued smirking, "I love cumming to your scent. You left it all over this couch."

She felt her face become inflamed and shut her eyes in embarrassment. Turning to go up the stairs, she heard him mutter, "You look quite attractive with your eyes closed."

Reach the top of the stairs in a huff, she thought back to his last comment as a sense of déjà vu overcame her.

_Last night! _She said to herself, _That bastard obliviated me!_

Turning around to confront him, she saw the very man stalking up the stairs. Hermione made a move towards her door, but she was mortified to see him make it up the stairs silently and pushed the witch into her room.

Hermione tried to fight, but to no avail, _he's so strong. _

She felt panic rise from the pit of her stomach as he placed his rough hand over her mouth. He leaned in and did something that made her still.

_Is he rubbing against my neck? _She thought in disbelief, _He is! He's nuzzling me._

Before she had time to question it further, she felt a searing, white hot pain on her neck. Trying to pull away, Hermione realized he was attached to her as his teeth came biting down even harder.

As quickly as he latched on he let her go and tossed her on the bed. Greyback watched as the normally fearless witch pushed herself away on her mattress in horror. Looking at her, he knew that he could take her right here and she couldn't stop him.

_She tasted delicious the last time, _he thought eying the spot between her legs.

She must have sensed his next move and quickly pulled her thighs together, snapping him out of his reverie.

Pointing his wand at her, he took in her form and said, "Obliviate!"

The girl slumped onto her bed, quickly falling asleep.

"Shit!" The werewolf said under his breath as he saw the mark he left on her. He knew he could mask the bite temporarily but it wouldn't last more than a several days before she would notice.

_Hopefully it won't be as noticeable by then, _He said to himself doubtfully as he left her room and headed to his bed.

Laying down, he couldn't help but unzip his pants and stroke himself roughly as he thought back to how close he was, for the second time, to having her. Frustrated with his situation, he zipped himself back up and turned over knowing it was going to be another sleepless night.

The next day came and was about to end as the sun began to set. He heard nothing from the young witch, who could be seen making some sort of building in the sand with her friends. He turned his head towards the kitchen as he felt eyes on him, seeing Bill Weasley staring through him with suspicion.

Greyback turned away with a grunt, and threw himself onto his bed in the living room. Soon enough, the door swung open, letting in the boisterous laughter of the ginger one who somehow managed to make the girl smile.

Taking a nearby book, he placed it over his head and yelled, "Can someone get the ginger one to shut up?"

Bill pounced as he practically ran into the next room, "Watch your mouth, Greyback!"

Peeking from beneath the book, "I never thought it possible that you could be any more red that you already are, but you keep proving me wrong."

The book was ripped off his face and the elder werewolf felt his blood starting to boil.

"Walk away, boy," Greyback said in a warning tone.

"You're forgetting that you don't scare me." Bill said, "Why don't you pick on someone who can defend themselves?"

"Hey!" said Ron indignantly and was silenced by Hermione's sharp look.

Suddenly, Bill grabbed the front of the werewolf's collar and hoisted him up off the couch.

Hermione stood there grasping the right side of her neck and couldn't control herself, "NO!"

Everyone turned and looked at her in shock, including Greyback.

"This is highly inappropriate behavior," Hermione said as she did her best to channel Snape.

They all stood there and watched as Bill let go of Greyback, and walked shamefully back upstairs, only to be followed by his new bride. Hermione was the next to follow as she didn't want to be left alone with the werewolf after her childish outburst.

Once in her room, she flung herself onto her bed and hid her head under her pillow in embarrassment.

"Oh God!" she muttered to herself.

_Why do I always have to make an ass of myself? _She thought as she rolled onto her back.

She rubbed her neck as she wondered what made her feel so compelled to have such an outburst earlier.

.0.

**A/N:**

**I want to thank the following people for their reviews: **

**peanut-head , Lord Moldy-Shorts gone forever, RiverSky, LizzieLuvsYa, FOUNDinLOVEx3,!; BarbarafromGR, guppyloveshoes, Jamberine , Jin, soul-moon-lover, Beautiful-Liar13. **

**slythernprincess, Ice Demon Ranger : You guys are great! Thanks for your support. Hopefully this chapter delivered. **

**Awake Unto Me: Your wish about him claiming her is very close to happening! Loved your review. **

**SnapesYoungLove: Loved your review!**

**A special thank you goes to _Jamberine_ for being the best beta ever! Thanks for making this chapter so nice. **

**Now for the real Author's Note… Holy Shit! After months of struggling I finally got my mojo back for this story. Hope you all liked it. There were so many of you that added alerts that it was overwhelming and I want to say thank you all. **

**Let me know what you thought of the new chapter! Send me some reviews my lovelies! **


End file.
